Being Haunted Morgan Style
by jenny crum
Summary: After Derek is visited by the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future and is forced to face a possible future without the woman he loves will he be able to make the right choice before it's to late, this story is a romance with some angst, I hope that you enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 1

Derek sighed as he sat at his desk, he didn't know what to do, he was going out with a girl and had been for a few months but something wasn't right, she was pretty and nice but she wasn't really what or who he wanted. He didn't know what to do Savannah was wanting to get more serious but he wasn't ready for that, he was on the verge of breaking up with her.

He felt his heart beating faster when he watched his baby girl prance into the room, she walked over to him and said, "what's up hotstuff"?, he laughed and said, "baby girl if you don't know by now then I must be doing something wrong". She winked at her as she ran her hand up his chest and said, "naughty, naughty handsome, don't tease the all knowing Oracle".

Derek put his hand on hers and said, "ohhhhhhhh goddess who's teasing"?, she smiled and said, "are you coming to the Christmas Party tonight"?, he took a deep breath and said, "yeah I guess". Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "cool sugar, well I guess I will see you there", Derek said, "are you coming with Kevin"?, the smile left her face and she said, "yeah he'll be there, are you bringing Savannah"?, he halfheartedly smiled and said, "probably, I'm not sure, I haven't asked her yet".

Penelope patted his cheek and said, "you better ask her my chocolate drop, you only have a few hours before the party", he kissed her temple and said, "your right as always baby girl". Penelope smiled as she walked away, but just as soon as she was out of sight her heart dropped because the man she loved with her entire heart was in love with someone and it wasn't her.

Penelope headed back to her office to turn off her babies and head home to get ready for their Christmas Party, she had bought a new dress in hopes of turning the head of someone and that someone is no other than her hotstuff Derek Morgan. She turned her babies off and headed down the hall toward the elevators, she heard Derek talking on the phone and she smiled but that smile soon left when he heard Derek say, "yeah baby I'll pick you up at 7:00".

She brokenheartedly stepped onto the elevator and sighed as the doors closed, Derek ended his call and put his cell back on his side and said, "I don't know why I did that I don't want to be there with her, I want to be at that party tonight with my baby girl". He got up and pushed his chair under his desk and grabbed his coat off the back of the seat and headed out.

About an hour later Penelope is standing in front of her mirror smiling, her dress is a beautiful red satin number that is a little low cut and it really snugs to her body showing all of her curves. She straightened her dress out and smiled and said, "looking good Garcie", she sighed when she remembered that her date wasn't Derek but it was her on again off again Kevin.

She quickly checked her hair before heading down the stairs and grabbing her coat, purse and keys and heading out the door, she smiled and said, "ohhhh come on Garcie how bad could it be". About half an hour later she is standing outside the banquet hall, she peeps inside and smiles as she sees Derek standing over by the punch bowl with his back to the door.

She takes a deep breath and heads across the room, just as she is getting ready to get Dereks attention Kevin pops up and says, "you look good plum sauce", Derek turns around and kisses her cheek and says, "you look gorgeous baby girl". She smiles and says, "you are looking handsome as usual hotstuff", Kevin who is now feeling a little neglected says, "what about me plum sauce"?, she pats his shoulder and says, "you look nice to Kevin".

Penelope smiles at Derek and says, "where's your date handsome"?, he takes a drink of punch and says, "she is in the ladies room, she will be right back", Penelope was getting ready to say something to Derek and Kevin said, "come on Penelope let's dance". She leaned in to Derek and said, "save me a dance handsome", he winked at her and said, "ohhhhhh you can count on that momma".

As she turned and headed to the dance floor with Kevin Derek couldn't help but growl as he watched her ass sway back and forth, that dress was sexy as hell on her and it should be him getting ready to dance with her and not that doofus Kevin. He was pulled out of his train of thought when he felt Savannah wrap her arm through his and said, "did you miss me honey"?, Derek smiled down at her and said, "hi sweetie".

Savannah and Derek stood there talking to the members of the team as they came in and the entire time Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of Penelope, she looked so damn gorgeous tonight, well it wasn't just tonight, she looked hot everynight and everyday and his heart broke a little when he watched Kevin's hands slide down her body and rest on her ass.

Derek headed over to the table with the team, he watched as everybody was dancing and having a great time, Derek couldn't wait to get out of there, if he had to see Kevins hands on Penelopes ass one minute longer he was gonna lose it. He stood up and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm gonna go cut in on baby girl"m Savannah watched as her boyfriend headed across the room.

Penelope kept pushing Kevins hands off her ass and when she did he would just put them back on there, she couldn't have been happier when she heard Dereks voice saying,  
"can I cut in"?, she smiled and said, "of course you can handsome". Kevin stepped aside and said, "I will be over at the table with your team", she nodded her head and happily watched as he walked away.

Penelope sighed and said, "thanks for that handsome, he is a little tipsy and when he's this way he gets a little handsy", Derek said, "do you want me to take you home tonight baby"?, her mind was screaming, "YESSSSSSSS YESSSSSSSSS". She smiled and said, "it's ok handsome we met here, so I will be taking his keys and putting his drunk ass in a cab tonight".

After a few minutes and a few songs later Derek felt a finger on his shoulder and he turned around to see a now very drunk Kevin and he said, "if you don't mind I want to dance with my girlfriend". Derek looked at Penelope and she nodded her head and said, "it's alright handsome", he reluctantly pulled away and watched as Kevin pulled her into his arms.

Around 11:45 Savannah whispered something into Dereks ear, he rolled his eyes and said, "ok let me grab my coat and I will take you home", she kissed his cheek and said, "hurry handsome, I am hoping to get to bed soon, if you know what I mean"?, he smiled and said, "not tonight Savannah, I will take you home but then I'm heading back to my place", she pouted as he headed to say goodnight to the team.

what Derek hadn't noticed until after he got home was that someone had slipped a note in his pocket, he pulled out the note and it read, "YOU WILL BE VISITED BY THREE GHOSTS TONIGHT, HEED WHAT THEY TELL YOU, DON'T BREAK YOUR HEART AND THE HEART OF THE ONE THAT LOVES YOU", he scratched his head and said, "what hell, who put this in my pocket"?, he yawned and changed clothes and crawled into bed and covered up, he rolled over onto his side and tried to fall asleep.

After about an hour he heard a famaliar voice calling to him, he rolled over and opened his eyes and said, "DAD" 


	2. Chapter 2

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 2

Derek rubbed his eyes and said, "dad are you really here"?, James walked closer to his son and said, "I'm here son and I have somthing to show you", Derek threw the covers back and smiled and said, "can I hug you dad"?, James smiled and said, "you sure can", Derek pulled his dad into his arms and held him tight, he said, "ohhhh dad I have missed you so much".

when they pulled apart James said, "I know son and I miss you to, but I am watching you, your mom and sisters everyday", Derek said, "you said that you needed to show me something, what do you need to show me"?, James smiled and said, "I need to show you about the choice you have to make". Derek said, "choice, what choice"?, James said, "I am the ghost of Christmas Past and I am here to show you Christmas's from the past".

Derek laughed and said, "dad I know what our Christmas's were like", James said, "ohhhhhh no son not our Christmas's someone elses", James said, "follow me son, follow me". Derek watched as his father turned and walked toward the wall and then he watched as he father went through the wall, he followed his father and soon found himself on a porch.

Derek looked around and said, "where are we dad", he pointed to the window and said, "look inside son, look inside", Derek walked over to the window and smiled when he saw Penelope standing in front of the tree. He smiled and said, "that's my goddess, that's my baby girl dad". James said, "I need you to watch Derek, I need you to see what happened".

Derek stands ther and watches as Kevin walks into the room and wraps his arms around Penelopes waist and starts slowly kissing her neck, he watches as she steps away from Kevin. Derek says, "when did this happen dad"?, James sighed and said, "3 years ago son", they then watched as Kevin started arguing with Penelope, Derek watched as Kevin said, "I know what's really wrong, I know who you are really thinking about".

Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhh really, so who am I thinking about Kevin"?, he put his hands on his hips and said, "you are thinking about Derek fucking Morgan AGAIN". Penelope said, "of course I am thinking about him Kevin, Derek is my best friend and tonight is Christmas Eve soooooo yeah I am going to be thinking about him".

Penelope headed over to the window, she was standing face to face with Derek but couldn't see him, she said, "Derek is my best friend, he doesn't see me that way, I am just his fat geeky friend". Derek's heart broke when he heard her talking about herself like that, he raised his hand to her face and said, "I do love you baby girl,  
I do".

Kevin smirked and said, "I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you and believe me it isn't the friendly way you are pretending it is", she turned around and said, "Kevin I think it is time that you leave". He laughed as he ran his hand all over her body, he said, I don't know what Derek would want with a fat cow like you anyway".

Penelope was trying hard to hold back the tears because she didn't want that piece of shit to see her cry, Kevin said, "Derek only wants to screw thin, beautiful women.  
so what would he do with a lousy lay like you". Penelope pointed to the door and screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE", Kevin laughed as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door".

She walked over and closed and triple locked the door and then walked over to her windows and did the same thing, she then picked up a picture of her and Derek and smiled as she gently ran her finger over his face and said, "Merry Christmas hotstuff, I love you". She then took a deep breath and headed back over to the tree and started singing Silent Night.

Derek watched her with tears streaming down his face, she had no idea how much she really meant to him, he then turned and faced his dad and said, "I love her so so much dad". James put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know son, but you need to tell her, make her see that before it's to late", James said, "it's time for me to get you back it is almost time for the ghost of Christmas Present and when she visits you, she will take you to two places not one like I did".

Derek looked at his dad and said, "why two places dad"?, James smiled as he motioned for Derek to follow him, he then said, "two places so that you see what the two women in your life is doing tonight, you need to chose son and chose soon". A few steps later Derek was walking into his room, he turns to his father who is fading and he says, "Merry Christmas Dad, I love you".

James smiles and says, "Merry Christmas Son, I love you to", Derek watches as his dad disappears, he then gets in bed and rolls over and a few minutes later he hears a voice saying, "Morgannnnnnnn wake up, Morgannnnnnnnnn wakey wakey". Derek rolls over and smiles and says, "Elle, is that you"? 


	3. Chapter 3

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 3

Derek smiled as he saw the famaliar face of one of his good friends, she sat down beside him and said, "how have you been"?, he sat up on the side of the bed and said, "not bad, girl where have you been we have all missed you". She smiled and said, "I'm doing alright, I am finally in a good place", she playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "ok Morgan time to rise and shine".

Derek stood up and said, "my dad told me that you would be taking me on a trip to two different places tonight"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, he was right and we need to hurry because you still have one more visitor to come a little later". Derek smiled as Elle nodded for him to follow her, he laughed as he once again walked through the wall.

A few minutes later they were standing in the middle of Penelopes apartment, she was just getting in from the party, he smiled and said, "she is so beautiful tonight don't you think"?, Elle laughed and said, "good grief man when are you gonna pull your head out of your ass and go after the girl"?, he smiled and said, "in case you didn't know she is dating someone else right now".

Elle chuckled and said, "you can't be talking about Calvin", Derek laughed and said, "his name is Kevin", she shrugged and said, "Calvin, Kevin whatever", he laughed and said, "girl I have missed you". Derek watched as Penelope toed off her shoes, he watched her lock her doors before heading into her bedroom to change, he looked at Elle and said, "why exactly are we here"?, Elle put her finger to her lips and said, "shhhhh, just watch and listen".

They watched as she walked back into the room and headed toward the kitchen, she fixed some hot cocoa and headed over to the couch and sat down and turned on the tv and went in search of a movie to watch. She flipped through several channels before she found a black and white movie, she sat indian style on her couch with the remote in one hand and her cup of cocoa in the other.

She glanced beside her to where Derek could been sitting if he wasn't dating Savannah, she sighed and held her cup up and said, "Merry Christmas handsome, I love you and hope that you have a great holiday". Derek and Elle watched as she then took a drink of her cocoa, Derek sat down beside her on the couch and said, "awwww baby you are breaking my heart, I can't stand to see you so sad".

Elle walked over and said, "you need to tell her Morgan", he looked at her and said, I need to tell her what"?, she said, "don't play dumb with me mister, you don't play it well". He held up his hands and said, "I love her Elle, I really do", she pointed her finger at him and said, "I knew it, all of that baby girl, hotstuff crap was allllllll foreplay, I knew it alllllll along".

Derek laughed and said, "she is my best friend Elle, she is my rock, my safe place, my guiding light and I don't know what I would do without her", Elle held up her hands and said, "sooooooooo tell her that, let her know how you really feel before it's to late". He stood up and said, "what does that mean, dad said it first and now you, before it's to late for what"?, Elle pointed for him to watch Penelope.

He turned to watch her pick up a picture of them together and with tears streaming down her face she said, "I only want to see you happy and if being with Savannah is what it takes to make you happy then I'll be the dutiful best friend and stand by you". Derek wanted to reach over and pull her into his arms and tell her that he only wanted her, but he couldn't right now.

Elle cleared her throat and said, "Morgan we need to go", he said, "no I don't want to go, I want to stay here with Penelope, I want to stay with my baby girl", Elle said, "we need to go now Morgan, you still have one more place to go tonight". He stood up and looked at his heartbroken best friend and said, "I love you goddess:, as he followed Elle across the room he turned around and took several peaks over his shoulder at the beautiful woman that would always own his heart.

A few steps later they were standing in a famaliar apartment, he looked at Elle and said, "wait a minute, I know this place, this is Savannah's apartment, why are we here Elle"?, she smiled and said, "I need you to watch now Morgan". Derek stood there as Savannah walked through her apartment in a red nighty, Elle looked at her and said, "she's alright butttttt".

Derek sighed and said, "she is no Penelope", Elle smiled and said, "good answer Morgan, good answer", they watched as there was a knock at the door, they watched as she looked through the peep hole. She stood back and opened the door and let a man inside her apartment, Derek watched as she pulled the man into her arms and crashed her lips to his.

Derek looked at Elle and said, "when is this happening"?, Elle said, "it is happening right now Morgan", Derek watched as they started undressing each other and he watched as they headed through the apartment and they heard as Savannah and this strange man were making love in the other room. He looked at Elle and said, "I can't believe this, because I didn't want to screw her tonight she found someone that would".

Elle put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm really sorry Morgan", Derek looked at her and said, "don't be, I'm not, I knew there was something that was off about her". Elle said, "we need to go because you still have one visitor left to come tonight". They walked out of Savannahs apartment and a few steps later they were back in his bedroom.

Elle said, "I have to go now, but it was great to see you again, I have missed you, I have missed everybody", Derek hugged her and said, "don't be a stranger ok, you need to come and visit us soon". She smiled and said, "ummmmmm maybe we will have to wait and see how things work out", she then turned and started walkig away, she looked over her shoulder and said, "good luck Morgan".

Derek watched as Elle disappeared, he laid down and rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, a few minutes later he hears someone saying, "daddy wake up, daddy I need you to wake up". He opens his eyes and says, "did you just call me daddy"?, she smiled and said, "yes I did, I could be your daughter if you make the right choice but you are running out of time, you have to chose soon or you will lose me and momma forever". 


	4. Chapter 4

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 4

Derek got up and said, "what is your mothers name"?, she smiled and said, "I can't tell you that daddy, that might alter your decision", he opened his mouth and said,  
"I just saw my soon to be ex girlfriend cheating on me earlier soooooo I can't see myself marrying her". The girl laughed and said, "well it is my job to show you what a future would be like with both women".

Derek smiled at the beautiful young girl and said, "what's your name baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "my name is Amelia Francine Morgan, but you call me Mia", he smiled and said, "this might sounds strange but can I hug you"?, she held her arms open and said, "you sure can daddy". Derek wrapped his arms around her and couldn't happen but smile when his daughter kissed his cheek.

Mia held out her hand and said, "come with me daddy, we have two possible futures to see", Derek sighed as he put his hand in hers and together they walked through the wall. Derek looked around and said, "where are we now Mia"?, she smiled and said, "right now we are in the possible future of you and Savannah", he grinned and said, "don't you mean momma"?, she laughed and said, "I am suppose to call both of them by their first names so as not to lead you one way over the other daddy".

Derek sighed and said, "alright baby girl", he watched as Savannah walked into the room and headed over to the Christmas tree, he then watched as a set of twin boys ran over to her squealing, "momma where is Santaaaaaa"?, she laughed and said, "he will be here and bring your presents after you are both sleeping and not before James".

Derek smiled and said, "she named one of the boys after my dad", Mia said, "the other little boy is named Jonathan", Derek smiled and said, "so in this future with Savannah I have you, James and Jonathan"?, she smiled and said, "just wait a minute daddy". Derek looked up and grinned as a little 3 year old girl came running through the house squealing get me momma, get me, daddy is gonna get me".

Derek watched as he came running out of the other chasing the little girl, Savannah picked her up and said, "it's ok Jasmine, mommas got you, mommas got you", Derek watched as he then leaned in and gently kissed Savannah and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". He looked at Mia and said, "where are you"?, she pointed to the door and said, "watch".

Derek happily watched as Mia came through the front door and was immediately met by the arms of her twin brothers, she ruffled their dark curly hair and said, "are you two ready for Santa"?, they jumped up and down and said, "we ready sissy, we ready". Mia then walked over and kissed Jasmine and then her parents and said ,"sorry I'm late I lost track of time at the library".

Mia looked at her daddy and said, "it's time to go and see your possibe future with Penelope", Derek smiled as he put his hand in Mias and they disappeared through the wall. When they took a few steps he found himself in a huge living room watching Penelope putting the ornaments on the tree, he smiled as he saw that she was around 7 months pregnant, he grinned and said, "so in this future I have you and the baby that my goddess is carrying"?, Mia laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh just wait for it daddy".

Derek looked up and saw Mia walk into the room with 3 other little ones chasing her around the couch, Derek said, "oh my goodness, look at my beautiful babies", Mia laughed and said, "the little boy is named Derek James Morgan, the little girl in the blue shirt is named Angela Jennifer Morgan and the other little girl is named,  
Jessica Ashley Morgan".

Derek wiped his eyes and said, "you are all so beautiful", Mia smiled and said, "thanks daddy", Derek watched as he walked through the front door and was immediately met by all 4 children. He kissed the top of all of their heads and said, "sorry guys but the roads are starting to get slick", Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately and said, "Merry Christmas my love and welcome home".

Jessica tugged on Dereks pants, he picked her up and said, "what's wrong princess"?, she looked at him with her beautiful dark eyes and said, "if da woads are bad tan Sanna find us daddy"?, he kissed her chubby cheek and said, "Santa won't have any trouble getting here sweetie, but you know that he won't be here until after you and your brother and sisters are all sleeping, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh daddy".

Derek watched as the entire family started singing Christmas carols as they stood there looking at the tree, Mia walked over and turned the lights off and the younger kids said, "awwwwwwww it pweety". Mia looked at her daddy and said, "well daddy you have seen a possible future with both Penelope and Savannah, now you have to weigh both futures and decide exactly who you want to be your wife and the mother of your children".

Mia put her hand in Dereks and said, "I need to get you back daddy because you have a big decision to make and you need to realize that you are running out of time,  
you need to decide soon or you will lose us all". Derek turned and looked at the happy family behind him as him and Mia disappeared through the wall, after a few seconds he is back to his famaliar bedroom.

Mia hugged her daddy one final time and said, "I love you daddy", Derek smiled and said, "I love you to baby girl and I will make the right choice, I will chose who is the best woman for my future". Mia turned and headed toward the door but stopped and turned to face her dad one final time and said, "remember dad time is running out and you don't have alot of time".

Derek said, "what do you mean, I don't have alot of time"?, Mia said, "because if you don't act soon none of us will exhist, so chose and chose wisely daddy because all of our futures depend on it". Derek watches as Mia disappears, he then lays down and covers up and rolls onto his side and closes his eyes and soon falls into a deep sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 5

Derek woke up the next morning and laid there just thinking, did what happened lastnight really happen or did he just dream it?, he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 7:00 so he got up and headed toward the bathroom, he quickly took a shower, got dressed and headed into the office. The closer he got to work the more he was smiling because he knew that once he got there he would get to see Penelope.

As he was pulling into the parking garage he smiled and said, "well today is our last day until after the new year so I can spend this time showing my goddess that she is the love of my life and that she is the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He got out of his SUV and headed toward the elevator, he happily pushed the button to get off on his floor and patiently waited for the door to open.

He stepped off the elevator and headed over to his desk and put his coat on the back of his seat, he then turned and headed toward Penelopes office, he knocked on the door and waited for the usual banter. The smile fell from his face when he heard a strange voice saying, "come in", he stepped inside and said, "Where is Penelope today"?, the younger lady stood up and said, "oh I'm sorry, I don't know, the only thing I can tell you is that she called in for today and will not be back until after the new year".

Derek smiled at her and said, "it's nice to meet you, my name is Derek Morgan", she laughed as she shook hands with him and said, "it's nice to meet you Derek, my name is Tonya". He sighed and said, "well you have a good day Tonya", she smiled and said, "you to" and she watched as Derek headed back out of the door, when he closed the door he leaned up against it and said, "where are you goddess", he then pushed himself off the door and headed toward Hotch's office to see if he would tell him about where Penelope is.

Reid looked up from his desk and watched as Derek headed up the stairs and knocked on Hotchs door, he waited for a few seconds and when he heard Hotch say, "come in",  
he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Hotch looked at Derek and said, "is something wrong Morgan"?, Derek sat down and said, "I don't know Hotch, you tell me",  
Hotch said, "I have no idea what you are talking about".

Derek sat back and said, "where is Penelope today, is she sick"?, Hotch put his pen down and said, "didn't she tell you"?, Derek said, "didn't she tell me what"?, he took a deep breath and said, "she called me this morning and said that Kevin had surprised her with a trip and that she wouldn't be back until after the first of the year".

He felt his heart drop, he said, "do you know where he took her"?, Hotch said, "he took her to Vegas", Derek said, "ohhhhhhhhh hell are they getting married"?, Hotch said, "she didn't say that but I wouldn't put it past him to throw it in while they are there". Derek jumped up and said, "I need to find out where she is staying Hotch, I have to stop her before she gets married".

Hotch smiled and said, "are you finally gonna tell her that you love her and want to be with her"?, his mouth flew open and said, "how did you know"?, Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I'm a profiler rememberrrr". Derek said, "I'm so stupid Hotch, I have loved her since she started working here but I was to afraid to lose our friendship".

Hotch grinned and said, "and now"?, Derek smiled and said, "and now I know that I need to have her with me Hotch, I love her and we are destined to be together", he grinned and said, "what about Savannah"?, Derek smirked and said, "she was screwing another man lastnight, I saw her". Hotch said, "I'm sorry Morgan", he laughed and said, "don't be, I'm not, I'm glad that she is finally out of my life".

Derek opened his mouth to say something and Hotch said, "go ahead, I am getting ready to tell the team they can go anyway", Derek started out the door and Hotch said,  
"hang on a minute Morgan". Hotch turned around and wrote some things down on a piece of paper and handed it to Derek, he looked down and said, "what's this"?, Hotch grinned and said, "this is the name of the hotel where she is staying and the bottom number is her room number".

Penelope sighs happily as she walks over to their window and looks out over the city, the lights were so beautiful but her mind still wandered to Derek, she left so suddenly that she didn't have a chance to call Derek and tell him that she was leaving town for Christmas. She picked up her phone to call him and let him know where she was and Kevin walked into the room.

He said, "who are you calling plum sauce"?, she said, "I was just going to call Derek and let him know that I was going to be out of town on Christmas", he walked over and took her phone away and said, "ohhhhhh honey we have only been here a few minutes and I'm starving can we pleaseeeeeeeee go out and get a bite of something to eat"?, she laughed and said, "ok, ok, I can call him later".

He holds out his arm and says, "this way malady", she laughed as they headed out the door, a few minutes later they are sitting in the restuaraunt ordering their food when she stands up and says, "I will be right back, she then gets up and heads toward the bathroom. Kevin smiles as he looks around the room but that smile fades very quickly when he hears Penelopes cell ringing.

He looks at the ID and sees, "HOTSTUFF", flashing on the face, he quickly turns her cell off and says, "ohhhhhhh no you don't Morgan, but the time you find out where we are it's gonna be to late because she is going to be Mrs. Lynch before Christmas. He looks and sees her coming and lays her cell back down on the table and looks up at her and smiles.

Derek says to himself, "damn it", as her cell goes to voicemail, this is one thing that I don't want to tell her on the phone, he lays his head back against the back of the seat as the pilot announces that they are now ready for takeoff. He closes his eyes and says, "I will be there in a few hours and then I will tell her exactly how I feel, I will make her see that we belong together.

The last thing he says before he puts his earphones on is it will only be a few more hours till we are together, what can Kevin do in a few hours", he then slips his earphones on and says, "soon baby girl soon". 


	6. Chapter 6

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 6

Kevin smiled as their dinner was going bett er than he thought it would, Penelope started talking about Derek and Kevin filled her glass with wine, she was so caught up talking about Derek that she didn't notice that they had went through almost 4 bottles of wine. She looked at Kevin and said, "I'm feeling a little tipsy Kevin, I think it is time for me to head up to my room".

Kevin stood up and said, "here honey, maybe a walk in the fresh air will make you feel better", she opened her mouth to object and Kevin said, "if after a few minutes you don't feel better I will take you to your room, I promise". Penelope started walking toward the door and almost fell, Kevin knew that she was pretty well plastered so after they got outside he said, "sweet ums would you like to get married"?, her head was spinning and she said, "sure someday".

He sat her down and said, "Penelope Garcia will you marry me someday"?, she patted his cheek and said, "sure Kevey", he smiled when he saw a justice of the peace at the end of the street, now all he had to do was get her down there and through the ceremony. Even though the justice of the piece was at the end of the street it took almost half an hour for them to get there.

They stepped inside and he sat her down and said, "I will be right back pookie", she laughed and said, "okey dokie", he took a deep breath and then headed toward the sign in desk. The older woman behind the desk said, "how may I help you today"?, Kevin grinned and said, "me and my girlfriend want to get married", the woman smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhh good, we just love marrying couples that are in love".

She said, "where is your blushing bride"?, Kevin leaned in and said. "that is here over there on the bench", she looked and saw a blonde falling asleep on the bench and said, "are you sure that she is able to get married, she looks tanked". Kevin said, "ohhhhh she is fine, we have been celebrating", she looked at Penelope and then at Kevin and said, "okayyyyyyyy, first you need to fill out the paperwork and I need you to pick the ceremony that you want".

Derek pulled up in a cab in front of the hotel and after paying for the cab ride from the airport noticed something that looked like Penelopes scarf laying on the ground. He walked up and leaned over and picked it up and said, "this is baby girls, what is it doing out here"?, he looked a little further up the street and found one of her hair bows, now he was wondering what the hell was going on.

Kevin had finished all the paperwork except signing the marriage liscense and they coudn't do that until after they were married, he walked over and helped her up and said, "come on sweetheart, it's time to get married". Penelope stood up and headed inside the main room with a lottttttttt of help from Kevin, it took him a few minutes to get her there but finally he did.

The justice of the peace looked at Penelope and said, "mam are you sure that you want to get married"?, she looked at Kevin and saw Derek and said, "ohhhh yes I love him with all my heart". Kevin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I love you to sweet ums", the justice of the peace said, "alright, I see that you want a simple ceremony, is that right"?, Kevin said, "yes, yes, the simplier the better".

The justice of the peace said, "we are gathered her today to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Kevin Lynch and Penelope Garcia, he looked at Kevin and said,  
Kevin do you take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife"?, he smiled and said, "I do". He then turned to Penelope and said, "Penelope do you take Kevin to be your lawfully wedded husband"?, she once again looked at Kevin and saw Derek and said, "I doooooooo".

Derek stopped in the door of the justice of the peace and saw Penelopes coat laying on a bench and walked inside and over to the desk and said, "excuse me mam but do you know where the beautiful woman is that wears that coat"?, she smiled and said, "I sure do sir, she is in room 5 at the end of the hall getting married as we are speaking".

Derek said, "did you say getting married"?, she said, "yes sir I did", she leaned in and said, "but if you ask me that poor girl is to drunk to really make that decision buttttttt they are in there getting married right now". Derek said, "did you say room 5 mam"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, it is right there at the end of the hall but you better hurry before it's to late".

The justice of the peace looked at Penelope and Kevin and said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause while these two cannot be lawfully wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace". They both turned around when they heard the door open and a voice say, "I love you baby girl, please don't marry him" 


	7. Chapter 7

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 7

Penelope said, "hiyaaaa hotstuff", he made his way up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "please don't marry Kevin", she put her hands on his face and said, "why not, he loves me". Derek smiled at her and said, "I love you baby girl and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "you don't love me the way I love you Derek", he said, "I do goddess, I really do", she opened her mouth to say something and he put his hands on her face and slowly leans in and gently presses his mouth to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and moans when he deepens the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside her mouth.

Kevin quickly tapped him on the shoulder and said, "stop kissing my fiancee", they pulled apart and Penelope said, "I'm not your fiancee anymore", Derek smiled and said, your not"?, she wobbled a little and said, "no I'm not". Derek said, "you heard her Kevin, she doesn't want to marry you", Kevin said, "but plum sauce you told me that you love me more than anything a few minutes ago".

Derek said, "look at her Kevin, how many bottles of wine did you get down her"?, he smiled and said, "we were celebrating and we had like 4 bottles", Derek sat her down in the seat behind her and then turned to face Kevin. Derek said, "listen Kevin, she doesn't love you, it is obvious that it was the alcohol talking and not her heart".

Kevin poked his finger in his chest and said, "you need to butt out Morgan, Penelope is mine, she wants me not you", Derek pushed Kevins finger away and said, "don't push me Lynch". Kevin poked him again and said, "orrrrrrrrrr what"?, Derek balled his hand into a fist and punched in the face", Penelope stood up and wobbled over and got between them and opened her mouth to say something and Kevin didn't see her in time and he blindly swung and popped her in the face.

Derek said, "oh my god baby", Penelope fell back on the floor and Derek looked at Kevin and said, "what the hell Kevin"?, he said, "ohhhhh god plum sauce, I didn't mean to hit you, I would never hurt you, not ever". The justice of the peace helped Penelope up off the floor and helped her back over to her seat, he then said, "I will be right back, I will get you some ice".

Derek punched Kevin in the face causing him to tumble back, he then swung and hit Derek in the stomach, Derek said, "you son of a bitch" and swung at him hitting him in the stomach and then kneeing him in the face. Kevin swung a few more times but missed, Derek's fist connected with Kevins face a few more times before he fell back on his ass.

When Derek walked over and checked on Penelope he saw that she was drinking a cup of black coffee and holding an ice pack to her face, he sat down beside her and said,  
"ohhhhhh baby girl are you alright"?, she took the ice pack away and Derek said, "ohhhhhhhh honey you are bruising already". She smiled at him and said, "did you mean it hotstuff"?, he said, "yeah baby you are bruising already".

She put her hand on his and said, "that's not what I was talking about, I meant did you mean it when you said that you loved me"?, he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he gently caressed her bruised cheek and said, "I love you with all my heart baby girl". She smiled and said, "you are the only man that I have ever truly loved".

Derek smiled and said, "do you mind if I take these off your hand and replace them"?, she said, "by all means take them off, waitttttttt what do you mean replace them,  
what do you want to replace them with"?, he slid the rings off her hand and threw them back at Kevin. He stood up and took a small black box out of his pocket and opened it up.

Penelope covered her mouth and said, "oh my god Derek does this mean"?, he said, "Penelope Garcia will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife"?, she kissed his lips passionately and said, "yes, yes, ohhhhhhhh yes". Derek slid the engagement ring on her finger and said, "when you feel better we will start planning our wedding".

She smiled and said, "I want to get married now, wellll I mean if you do", he smiled and said, "baby I am ready to marry you anytime day or night", the justice of the peace walked over and said, "how are you doing honey"?, she looked up at him and said, "doing better and we were hoping that you would marry us". He said, "I thought you didn't want to marry him".

Penelope looked at Kevin and said, "oh no not him, I want to marry Derek, we want to get married now", he said, "are you sure about this, you are still pretty tipsy honey and I don't want you to get married now and regret it later". She smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh trust me I will never regret it, not ever", the justice of the peace said, "well it looks like there is going to be a couple getting married today".

Kevin stood up and said, "ohhhhhhhh no your not", Derek stood up and said, "shut up and get the hell out of here Lynch", he said, "I will not be moved Morgan, she is my woman not yours". Penelope stood up and walked over to Kevin and said, "I am not your woman, I love Derek and I love him with all my heart", but but plum sauce, she said, "don't plum sauce me".

He opened his mouth and she silenced him by saying what kind of man takes advantage of a woman by getting her drunk and trying to trick her into marrying you"?, he said, "but I love you Penelope". She laughed and said, "you love me, hell Kevin you don't know the meaning of the word love", she pointed up the aisle and said, "now will you please go and let me marry the love of my life, the man I have always dreamed of spending the rest of my life with".

They all watched as Kevin made his way back up the aisle and headed out of the room, Derek and Penelope then turned to face the minister as he said, "ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today". 


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter has some sexual content

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 8

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and gently squeezed it as he said, "love is what brings us together today, the love of Derek and Penelope", they both grinned as he looked at them a few minutes later and said, "would you like to recite your own vows"?, he looked at her and she smiled and he said, "what about it baby"?, she winked at him and said, "I think it is a great idea handsome".

Derek nodded his head and said, "yes sir", he looked at Derek and said, "do you have wedding bands"?, he smiled as he pulled them out of his pocket and said, "yes sir",  
he handed them to the minister and then looked at his future bride. Penelope smiled when she heard, "Derek slide the ring on her finger and recite your vows", he slowly slid the ring on her finger and opened his mouth to speak.

She felt tears building up in her eyes as she heard Derek say, "Penelope I have loved you since I called you the wrong name, you are my best friend, my soulmate, the other part of my heart and today you become my wife". He rubbed his thumb over her hand and said, "I promise to show you how much you mean to me everyday for the rest of our lives".

She wiped her eyes as the justice said, "Penelope slide the ring on his finger and recite your vows", she took a deep breath and slid the ring on his finger, she looked at him and said, "Derek you are the best thing that has ever happened to me". Derek smiled as she said, "you have always been the only man that I have ever truly loved,  
you are my beacon, my guiding light, my heart, my soul and I love you with everything that I have".

They then turned and faced the justice who said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two cannot be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds the justice said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at Derek and said,  
"Derek you may now kiss your bride".

Derek pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips, she moaned as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, when they pulled apart the justic said, "congratulations you two, you make a beautiful couple". Derek and Penelope both shook hands with him and said, "thank you so much", he smiled as they headed up the aisle and out into the hall.

Derek smiled down at her and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you so much", she smiled and said, "I love you to, I love you with all my heart", he leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "how about we head back to your room"?, she said, "how about we head back to our room"?, he smiled and said, "I love the way you think Mrs.  
Morgan".

They headed hand in hand back to the hotel, once they got into the elevator she crashed her lips to his and when he moaned against her mouth she couldn't help but smile. When they pulled apart she said, "I still can't believe that we are married". Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "believe it goddess because you are for now and forever Mrs. Derek Morgan".

They stepped off the elevator and quickly made their way down to their room, she slid her keycard in the door and as she opened the door they stumbled backwards into the room wrapped in each others arms. When they pulled apart Derek said, "are you sure that you are up for this tonight because if you aren't we can wait", she smiled as she crashed her lips to his.

She slid her hand down his body and when she ran her hand over his crotch he moaned against her mouth, when they pulled apart she said, "I am soooooooooo up to this handsome, I have been waiting for years to feel your body against mine and tonight is the night". Derek slowly unzipped her dress and slowly slid it down her shoulders stopping to kiss her shoulder as the dress slid down.

She bit down on her bottom lip when she felt Dereks amazing lips on her neck, she turned her head to the side to allow him easier access to her, he then slowly slid one bra strap down her arm and then kissed his way from her neck and across her shouler before lowering the other strap and paying that other shouler the same amount of attention.

She went to work unbuckling his belt, she slowly pulled it fron his pants and tossed it across the room, she then unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them and slid them down his amazing body. He toed off his shoes and socks before stepping out of his pants and boxers, Penelope licked her lips when she watched his erection bounce free and stand proud.

She smiled and said, "is that for me"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "every inch is alllllll yours", Derek then wasted no time in putting his fingers on the side of her panties and slowly slid them down. He moaned her name as she stood in front of him naked, he crashed his lips to hers and when she moaned against his mouth he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart she whispered, "make love to me Derek", he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down in the center, he then quickly got between her creamy thighs and kissed her gently and said, "I love you baby girl" before lining himself up at her entrance and gently sliding inside her for the very first time. 


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter has sexual content

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 9

Penelope and Derek both closed their eyes and moaned as Derek slid deeper and deeper inside her, the feeling of her wrapped around him was almost enough to make him immediately explode. Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned, "I love you Derek", as he quickened his pace, he pressed his lips to hers and couldn't help smiling against her lips.

When they pulled apart he whispered, "I love you to Mrs. Morgan", Derek then started slowly kissing his way down her neck, she turned her head to the side to give him access to her skin. His lips soon found their way down to her chest, she gasped in pleasure as he took her nipple into his mouth and started gently sucking and tugging on her erect nipple.

The room was filled with the sounds of their love as he pounded into her over and over, Derek moaned, "ohhhhhh god yes baby girl", as their hands were all over each others bodies. Derek crashed his lips against hers and smiled against her mouth as he felt her starting to tighten up around him, he was surprised when she rolled them over and was now hovering over her new husband.

He smiled up at her and said, "you are so beautiful", she kissed his lips and said, "so are you Derek, so are you", when she raised up he raised up and started kissing the valley between her perfect breasts. He looked up at her and said, "goddess your breasts are amazing, they are more amazing than I ever imagined". She looked down at him and said, "you actually thought about my breasts"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "ohhhhhh my god yes baby, I have imagined your body naked under mine with me thrusting in and out of you for years".

She blushed as she crashed her mouth to his, they slowly laid back on the bed and she moaned, "oh god yessssss", as he thrusted himself up into her, she raised up and started riding him faster and faster. It wasn't but a few seconds before they were meeting each other thrust for glorious thrust and after they came screaming each others names Penelope collapsed against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "oh my god baby", she looked up at him and said, "you are amazing and allllllllll mine my sexy husband", he gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "yes mam I am alllllllll yours and you are all mine". Penelope smiled happily as Derek slid his hands down her back and started caressing her soft sexy ass.

She laid her head down on his chest, right over his heart and smiled, Derek said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours"?, she sighed happily and said, "your heart handsome". He laughed and said, "what about my heart"?, she said, "it's like it is beating only for me" he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist and said, "ohhh it does baby girl, it does".

She smiled and said, "I kinda love you Derek Michael Morgan", he playfully swatted her ass and said, "and I kinda love you to Penelope Marie Morgan", she gently kissed his lips and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh this still seems so unreal". Derek smiled and said, "what's unreal beautiful"?, she sighed and said, "well 24 hours ago I was Penelope Garcia and now 24 hours later I am Penelope Morgan and that just blows my mind".

He laughed and said, "the thoughts of spending the rest of my life with you, loving you, making you happy totally blows my mind to baby", she raised her head up and said, "can I ask you something"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "baby girl you can ask me anything you want, anytime you want becuase we have the rest of our lives to spend together".

She chuckled and said, "why now"?, he looked at her and said, "why now what"?, she smiled and said, "what made you realize that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me"?, he took a deep breath and said, "would you believe my dad, Elle and our daughter Mia"?, she looked at him and said, "our daughter"?, he said, "let me just say that I had 3 visiitors after the Christmas party and they made me see just where my heart truly lies".

She kissed his lips and said, "and where is that handsome"?, he smiled and said, "with you goddess, with you", she laughed and said, "good answer my love, very very good answer". She laid her head down on his chest and said, "sounds like your visitors were very inspirational", he rubbed his hands up and down her back and said, "ohhhh they were baby, they surely were".

Penelope sighed and said, "when you say visitors do you mean it was like a dream or vision type visitors"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "how about I tell you what happened to me after the party"?, she looked up at him and said, "I would love to know what happened handsome", he sighed happily and said, "well it all started when I was trying to fall asleep after the party".

She laid on his chest and listened as he told her then entire thing from the first time he saw his dad until he watched their daughter disappear through the wall, he had noticed that she was quiet so he whispered her name and the only response he got was a light snore. He grinned and said, "sleep well baby girl, I love you", he then wrapped her tighter in his arms and closed his eyes and soon joined her in a well deserved nap.  



	10. Chapter 10

This chapter has sexual content

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 10

Derek woked up a few hours later and couldn't help but smile as he saw the beautiful blonde sleeping in his arms, he leaned down and gently kissed the side of her neck and laid there just holding her close to him. He sighed as he realized that all of his dreams were coming true, he finally told Penelope how he truly felt and he couldn't believe that she felt the same way.

He looked down at the golden band on his finger and then down at his wife and knew that he was the luckiest man in the world, as he held her body close to his memories of his Christmas future came to his mind and a smile covered his face as he remembered all the children that they could have. He soon closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

Penelope opened her eyes and the blinding light was making her throbbing headache worse, she started to move but realized that there was a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She quickly closed her eyes and said to herself or so she thought, "I'm afraid to open my eyes", Derek chuckled and said, "and why is that Mrs. Morgan"?,  
her eyes flew open and she looked up at Derek.

He smiled and said, "good morning baby girl", she smiled and said, "it it it wasn't a dream"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "did that seem real"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhh yes that felt very real". She said, "did we really get married lastnight"?, he ran his fingers up her body and said, "yes mam we did and we definitely consumated the wedding already at least 4 or 5 times".

She blushed and said, "that explains why I am sooooooo what's the word I'm looking for, oh yeah pleasantly sore", he laughed as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. when they pulled apart he said, "ya know what put the soreness in will take it out", she laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh really"?, he rolled her over onto her back and crashed his lips to hers.

They pulled apart when one of the cells started ringing, Derek didn't even look to see who's cell it was he picked it up and said, "Morgan", JJ said, "Derek what are you doing answering Garcies phone"?, he smiled and said, "I am allowed to answer my wifes phone". JJ said, "waitttttttttt, what did you just say"?, he kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I said that I was allowed to answer my wifes phone".

JJ started squealing so loud that Derek had to pull the phone away from his head, Penelope covered her mouth and laughed and Derek said, "damn Jayje", she said, "ohhh I'm sorry Derek but I am so happy for the two of you". He smiled and said, "thanks". JJ said, "ohhhh and you can tell your new wife that I sooooooooo expect all the details when you get home".

Derek sighed happily as he told Penelope what JJ said, she took the phone and said, "oh my god Jayje can you believe it I am married to my hotstuff", Derek leaned in and said, "that makes you Mrs. Hotstuff", JJ laughed and said, "he's got you there Garcie". JJ said, "I'm a little confused here Penelope because you leave town with Kevin and marry Derek".

Penelope said, "well to make a long story short Kevin got me drunk and tried to marry me and Derek stopped the wedding and he made me see that he loves me as much as I love him". JJ said, "waitttttttttt a minute did you say that Kevin got you drunk and tried to marry you"?, Penelope said, "yep, can you believe that crap"?, a few seconds later Penelope had to pull the cell away from her ears as JJ started ranting.

JJ said, "that little piece of shit, you just wait till I get my hands on him I'm gonna kick his ass up one wall and down the other", Derek said, "easy there our little Philadelphia petite". JJ said, "I will call and find out when that bastard is coming back to work and then his head is gonna be hanging on my wall", Penelope laughed and said, "we love you JJ".

JJ laughed and said, "I love you both to", Derek started gently kissing the side of her neck, Penelope was trying so hard not to moan but the feel of his lips against her skin was driving her crazy. JJ grinned and said, "well Garcie it sounds like you and your new hubby are busy soooooo I will get off here but let me know a day or two before you are coming home and I will plan a reception for the newlyweds".

Derek was sliding his hands down to her thighs when Penelope said, "kiss my godsonnnnnnnn oh my god yessss for me JJ and have a Merryyyyyyyyy Christmassssss and we will see everybody in a, in a, innnnnnnn a few ohhhhhhh yessssss days". JJ laughed and said, "Merry Christmas you two and I will see you soon", she then ended the call so that the newlyweds could continue their honeymoon.

Penelope hit the end button on the phone and slid it down to the floor and said, "ohhhhhhhh yes handsome", he kissed his way down to her breasts, she arched her back and bit down on her bottom lip as Derek started tugging on her nipple. Derek slid his hand across her creamy thighs and smiled against her chest as Penelope said, "make love to me Derek".

He looked up at her and said, "your wish is my command", he wasted no time getting between her knees, he hovered over her for a few seconds and said, "I love you so much Mrs. Morgan". Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", the room was filled with the sound of their moans as he once again thrusted himself inside her. 


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter has sexual content

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 11

Penelope wrapped her legs lovingly around the waist of her sexy husband as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, the feeling of her wrapped around him was the best feeling he had ever felt, she was so tight and fit him like a glove. Derek crashed his mouth against hers, Penelope closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of their bodies moving as one.

Derek slowly kissed his way from her lips down to her neck and across her shoulder, Penelope moaned as she felt his warm lips on her chest, a few seconds later he was gently tugging on her nipple with his teeth. She bit down on her bottom lip and moaned in name over and over as he pounded into her over and over, Penelope arched her back as she held him closer to her.

The room was filled with the sound of their moans and groans until a few glorious minutes later wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over them as Derek collasped on the bed beside his beautiful bride. They both laid there gasping for air and Derek smiled as he looked over at her and said, "baby girl that was fan freakin tastic", she winked at him and said, "I couldn't have said it better handsome".

Derek reached between them and intertwined their fingers and said, "I am the happiest man in the world, I am married to the love of my life and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together". Penelope rolled over onto her side and laid her head on her husbands chest and said, "I still can't believe that this is really happening,  
that I am really married to you hotstuff".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "believe it goddess, we are together now and forever", he leaned down and gently kissed her lips but they pulled apart reluctantly when his cell started ringing. Derek didn't even look at the screen, he was so happy that he was finally in the arms of the woman he loved and the second he heard the whining voice of his ex girlfriend on the other end of the phone he sooooo regretted not checking the ID before answering his phone.

Savannah said, "where are you Derebear, I'm missing you", he chuckled and said, "yeah I bet", she said, "what is that suppose to mean"?, he said, "well I'll tell you what that means Savannah, it means that you can go back to screwing the man you were screwing the other night". Savannah stuttered and said, " dddon't know wwwho you are talking about".

He leaned down and kissed Penelope on the lips and Savannah said, "when are you coming home Derek"?, he said, "we will be home when our honeymoon is over Savannah and not a minute before". She said, "waitttttttt just a minute, did you say honeymoon"?, he laughed and said, "oh you caught that did ya"?, she said, "ha ha very funny Derek, I'm going to be your bride and I'm still here in Virginia".

Penelope could tell that Derek was getting nowhere so she took his phone and said, "excuse me Savannah but you interrupted our honeymoon", she snapped, "who the hell is this and why are you with my boyfriend"?, Penelope looked down at the rings on her finger and said, "I'll tell you who I am, I am Mrs. Derek Morgan now and forever soooooooooo if you don't mind, ahhhhh hell even if you do mind, don't call my husband anymore".

Savannah said, "I will call him anytime I want to bitch", Penelope laughed and said, "ohhh honey you don't know who you are messing with, if you keep bothering me and my husband I will take care of you". Savannah said, "are you threatening me Penelope"?, she laughed and said, "no honey that isn't a threat, that is a promise", she ran her hand up and down Dereks chest and said, "now if you will excuse us we are getting ready to make love again sooooooo Merry Christams Savannah", she then turned off his phone and slid it on the table.

Derek kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "damn baby girl, you telling her off like that is sexy as hell", she slid her hand down his body and started gently stroking him. He bit down on his bottom lip and said, "ohhhhhh goddess, the things you are doing to me", she laughed and said, "make love to me again Derek".

He wasted no time getting between her creamy thighs, he hovered over her for a few seconds before he slid inside her again 


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter contains sexual content

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 12

Penelope wrapped her legs around Dereks waist as he slid even deeper inisde her, Derek crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I don't think you know how much I love you baby girl". When Derek rested his forehead against hers she said, "I have loved you since the first day we met when you called me the wrong name".

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to her chest and when she felt his lips on her nipple she arched her back and said, "oh yesssss, ohhhhhhh god yessssss", he smiled against her chest. Penelope started raking her nails up and down Dereks back earning several hisses of pleasure, Derek felt Penelope tightening up around him and when he got ready to increase his pace she surprised him by rolling them over so that she was on top.

Derek smiled up at her and said, "I love watching you on top of me, the sight of those beautiful breasts bouncing up and down make me hard as a rock", she leaned down and kissed his lips gently before she started riding him hard and fast. The urge for Derek to take control took over and he rolled them over and pounded into her over and over until they both came screaming each others names.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside his beautiful wife and said, "you are amazing goddess, simply amazing", she laid her head on his chest and said, "you are without a doubt the best lover I have ever had". He kissed he lips passionately and said, "you are theeeeeeeeee most amazinggggggg lover goddess, you know what I need and want and you give it to me over and over and over".

She laughed and said, "if I remember correctly you were giving as good as you were getting my love", he ran his fingers down her chest and he couldn't help but smile when she shuddered when he tweaked her nipples. She crashed her lips to his and said, "am I ever gonna get enough of you"?, he laughed and said, "god I hope not because I plan to show you everyday how much I love you".

She wrapped her arms tighter around him and said, "I will hold you to that Mr. Morgan", he grinned and said, "I hope you do goddess, I hope you do", Penelope yawned and said, "you have worn me out handsome". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "how about we take a nap and then we get back to making Mia", she smiled and said,  
"there is nothing more that I want in life than to have lots and lots of babies with you".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I can't wait to start our family, I have always wanted to have kids with you, always", she blushed and said, "with me, really"?, he put his finger under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking at him and said, "yes really". She said, "I never thought that you would want a woman who looked like me".

He caressed the side of her face and said, "Penelope sweetheart I need you to listen to me ok"?, she nodded her head and said, "ok handsome", he said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, your body is amazing, you have the most perfect breasts I have ever seen and your ass, ohhhhhhhh my god that ass, you don't know how many nights I got off thinking about that ass of yours".

She giggled and he said, "you have the kindest, most loving heart I have ever seen and you are mine alllllllll mine, now do you understand how I truly feel about you goddess"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "yes handsome, it's just that us fat geeks don't get the studs". Derek smiled at her and said, "you are a geek alright,  
but you are myyyyyy geek, ya got that"?, she laughed and said, "I got ya".

She laid her head down on his chest again and said, "I wish I could have seen the look on Savannas face when she found out that you married me especially after the talk she had with me". Derek said, "waitttttttt a minute, what are you talking about"?, she said, "it doesn't matter handsome", Derek said, "baby girl tell me what you are talking about please".

She sighed as she looked up at him and said, "well she came to my office when the team was gone to Georgia a few months back", Derek said, "why did she do that, she had no right to bother you". Penelope said, "she told me that she wanted me to stay away from you and stop spending so much time with you because you were with her now and that I would have to get use to it".

Derek said, "she said what"?, Penelope said, "it's ok handsome", Derek said, "no it isn't ok baby, she had no right doing anything or saying anything to you", she sighed and said, "you are the sweetest man I have ever met Derek. He kissed her lips gently and said, "it's easy when I'm with you baby girl, you are my heart, my soul, my everything".

Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "baby I'm so sorry about that, she never said anything about going to the BAU and seeing you", she kissed his lips gently and said, "it doesn't matter handsome, what she said doesn't matter to me anymore". He sighed happily and said, "you are the love of my life, my best friend, my wife and the future mother of our children and you are going to be all of those things for the rest of our lives".

She smiled as she felt her husbands arms wrap around her, she yawned and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to Mrs.  
Morgan", they both closed their eyes and soon fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 13

A few hours later Derek woke up and couldn't help but smile down at the beautiful woman laying beside him on the bed, he looked at the clock on the wall and realized that they hadn't had anything to eat in like 16 hours. He gently got up and slipped his boxers on and walked into the bathroom with his cell to order them both some breakfast.

When he walked back into their bedroom he laid down on the bed and gently kissed the side of her neck, she smiled and said, "a girl could get use to be woke up like this handsome". He laughed and said, "that's good baby, that's very good", she said, "why are you dressed, are you bored with your new wife already"?, he rolled her over and crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I will never ever get bored with you goddess".

He kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you hungry gorgeous"?, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I'm starving handsome", he kissed her lips gently and said, "breakfast will be here in a few minutes". She smiled and said, "what are we going to do after breakfast"?, he ran his hand down the side of her face and said,  
"well I was thinking that we could christen that huge tub in the bathroom".

She smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I love that idea handsome", he wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned in for another kiss, they reluctantly pulled apart a few seconds later when there was a knock at the door. He kissed her lips gently and she said, "I love you husband", as he got up off the bed he said, "I love you to wife", he then walked across the room and opened the door.

The young man smiled and said, "room service sir", Derek motioned for him to bring it inside, the young man said, "here you go Mr. Morgan", Derek smiled as he took the top off the plates and said, "thank you". Derek then handed the boy a huge tip and said, "thank you sir, if you need anything else just call the front desk", Derek nodded his head in agreement and smiled as he closed the door as the young man walked out into the hall.

Derek pushed the table over to the bed and said, "breakfast is served malady", she smiled and said, "it smells delicious", he handed her plate to her and said, "here you go goddess, dig in". Penelope saw all of the food on her plate and said, "wow husband this looks amazing", he kissed her lips gently and said, "only the best for my baby girl".

They sat on the bed laughing and talking about their future as they ate the huge breakfast, Derek couldn't help but smile as he looked over at Penelope, he still could not believe that she was his after all the years of wanting her. Penelope winked at him and said, "what's on that sexy mind of yours sug"?, he leaned in and kissed her passionately and said, "I am just so happy baby girl, everything I ever wanted is coming true, you are my wife and hopefully soon we will be starting adding to our little family".

Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait to have a family with you", he kissed her lips gently and said, "welllllll since breakfast is over now, how about we head into the bathroom and christen that tub"?. she held out her hand and said, "lead the way Mr. Morgan". He stood up and put their plates back on the tray and winked at her as she put her hand in his.

He lead her toward the bathroom and once inside Derek leaned over and turned the water on, he then turned and started tugging the tee shirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it to the floor. He practically growled as he crashed his mouth to hers, she moaned against his mouth as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart breathlessly.

Penelope slipped her hands down in the sides of his boxers, she smiled as she slowly slid them down his muscular thighs and when his erection jumped free she felt her heart beating faster and faster. She then slid her hand down between their bodies and started stroking him, he bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, a few seconds later he crashed his mouth to Penelopes again.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "damn baby, you are killing me here", she gently brushed her lips against his and said, "how about we get in the tub and let's see if I can relieve some of the pain handsome". Derek turned the water off and stepped inside, he then held his hand out and she smiled and said, "forever the gentleman handsome".

Derek smiled as he sat down in the tub and Penelope moaned as she gently sank down on him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him in a very passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she started slowly riding him, he leaned forward and, started kissing the valley between her firm beautiful breasts, she threw her head back and moaned his name as she felt his lips on her nipples.

Penelope pressed her lips to her husbands and when they pulled apart he thrusted up into her earning a moan of pleasure from her, their bodies moved as one for several passion filled minutes before Penelope collapsed against his chest saying, "ohhhhhhhhhh holy motherboard". Derek laughed and said, "I take it that my baby is staisfied then"?, she kissed his lips and said, "ohhhhh yes your baby is definitley satisfied".

Derek collapsed against the back of the tub and said, "woman are you trying to kill your man"?, she kissed the side of his neck and said, "never handsome, never", she gyrated her hips and he said, "woman don't you need to rest a minute"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhhh I'm sorry old man", he kissed her lips passionately and rolled them over and said, "old man my ass, I will show you an old man".

The room was filled with the sounds of their moans and groans as they made mad passionate love again 


	14. Chapter 14

The results of the profiler awards are up and I want to thank everybody that voted for me for best reviewer, I am so excited that I won, you are all amazing, CONGRATS TO ALL OF THE WINNERS

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 14

The next 10 days went by fast and the newlyweds were now sitting in first class as the plane comes to a stop at the Virginia National Airport, Derek intertwines fingers with Penelope as they walk through the airport and head to get their luggage. When they stop to wait for theirs to come around on the conveyor belt he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

Penelope sighs happily and says. "I can't believe that our vacation ends and we have to go back to work on Monday", he smiles at her and says, "we could have stayed until Sunday evening buttttt we need to get your stuff moved into our house". She turned in his arms and kissed his lips and said, "I love the way that sounds, "our house, as in yours and mine".

Derek laughed and said, "soooooooo tell me goddess are you regretting marrying me yet"?, she winked at him and said, "welllll now that you mention it", Derek kissed her lips and said, "don't even try it baby girl". She rested her forehead against his and said, "I will never regret marrying you handsome", he looked over her shoulder and he saw their bags coming toward them, he kissed her lips and said, "well Mrs. Morgan let's get our stuff and head out".

Penelope and Derek grabbed their bags and headed toward Dereks SUV that was left in the parking lot, they put their stuff in the trunk and then Derek walked her around to her side of the car and opened the door and said, "ladies first". She kissed his lips before getting into the passenger side of the car, Derek closed the door and watched as she fastened her belt.

He walked around to the drivers side of the car and got behind the wheel, he smiled at her and said, "do you mind if we go by the BAU I need to pick up some forms so that our marriage is in the records". She intertwined their fingers and said, "I am more than fine with that handsome, that way maybe we can see our crime fighting friends", Derek laughed as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of his spot.

About 20 minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of the BAU and Penelope smiled when she saw the teams cars parked, she sighed and said, "I hope that they aren't gone on a case". Derek leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "as far as I know they are here working on paperwork goddess", she smiled and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "everyday it's implied".

They then got out of the car and headed toward the elevator, a few minutes later they were getting off on the 3rd floor, Penelope grins when she sees the team sitting at their desks. Just as they were getting ready to walk to the bull pen they looked and seen Kevin walking toward them, Derek can't help but notice that Kevin's face is bruised and his nose is broken.

Penelope opens her mouth and when Kevin sees them he quickly turns and heads the other way, JJ looks up and sees the newlyweds heading toward her she says, "Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Morgan". When the rest of the team sees them they all get up and head over to congradulate Derek and Penelope on getting married, Rossi kisses Penelop on the cheek and says, "congrats kitten".

Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Dave", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "it's about time that you pulled your head out of your ass and finally made a move". Derek laughed and said, "I know that we have only been married 11 days but I can't remember what my life was like without her being my wife", Hotch laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah you have it bad Morgan", everybody laughed.

Penelope looked at JJ and said, "what happened to Kevin, I mean I know that Derek kicked his ass but that was 11 days ago and the bruises look very very fresh", JJ grinned and Reid said, "Kevin never stood a chance against Jayje". Penelope looked at JJ and said, "peachessssss, what did you do"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said,  
"I couldn't let that prick get away with that and now when he sees me coming toward him the dumbass turns and walks the other way".

Penelope hugged her and said, "he did the same thing to us just now, he saw us coming and he turned and ran the other way", Derek walked over and said, "I guess that he will learn not to mess with the Philadelphia petite now won't he"?, JJ laughed and said, "he damn well better because I won't hesitate to pop him in the face over and over until he sees the err of his ways".

Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and says, "my herooooooo", she kissed his lips and said, "I love you Spence", he smiled and said, "I love you to Jayje", Emily smiled at the newlyweds and said, "I didn't expect to see you two back in Virginia until Sunday, why did you come back two days early"?, Derek said, "well we have to get baby girls stuff moved into our house".

Hotch smiled and said, "do you all need any help, we don't officially start work till Monday either"?, Penelope clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhhhh a moving party, I soooooo love that". Derek said, "give us a few minutes, we need to get the paperwork taken care of so that our marriage is official here at work", Hotch said, "when you two get finished with your paperwork just let us know".

Derek and Penelope smiled and waved as he led her toward Human Resources so that they can get everything in order paperwork wise", JJ smiled as she watched them walk up the hall with their fingers intertwined and said, "I didn't think they were ever gonna get together", the rest of the team in unison said, "meeeeeeeee either", they all laughed as they headed toward their desks.  



	15. Chapter 15

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 15

Derek and Penelope had all of the paperwork done and now all they had to do was talk to Strauss so now the newlyweds are sitting nervously in front of her office waiting on their opportunity to talk to her. Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and said, "ohhhhhh handsome do you think that we are going to get in trouble"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "everything is going to be fine".

She ran her thumb over the top of his hand and said, "they could seperate us Derek and I don't know what I would do if that happened", he smiled lovingly at her and said, "baby she isn't gonna seperate us, we work together but you aren't a profiler so there isn't a lot that she can say about it". They looked up when the secretaries phone rung.

Marie smiled and said, "yes mam", she hung up the phone and said, "Mrs. Strauss will see you two now", they stood up and walked over to her office, they both took a deep breath before they opened the door and stepped inside. Strauss looked up from her desk and said, "please sit down", they walked over and sat down in front of her desk.

Strauss said, "I was notified by HR that the two of you are married is that true"?, Derek smiled and said, "yes mam, we have been married for 11 days", Erin said, "I wasn't aware of any relationship going on between the two of you". Derek said, "mam I have loved Penelope for years", she looked at Penelope and said, "what about you Ms. Garcia, I mean Mrs. Morgan"?, she nervously smiled and said, "I have loved him since my first day with the BAU".

She picked up her pencil and started writing on their paperwork, when she was finished she handed Derek the papers and said, "congratulations on the wedding and I hope that your marriage won't cause any problems for the team"?, they both shook their heads no and said in unison, "no mam". Erin smiled and said, "well today is Friday and your team isn't scheduled to be back until Monday morning so have a great weekend and I will see you all on Monday".

Derek and Penelope both stood up and said, "thank you mam", before turning and walking out the door, they then headed up the hall and when they were around the corner Derek pinned her against the wall and crashed his mouth to hers. When they pulled apart she said, "WOW, that was amazing", he winked at her and said, "just wait till you see what you get after the team leaves tonight Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "I can't wait Mr. Morgan", they both sighed happily as they strolled back into the bullpen area, when the team saw them they all stood up and grabbed their coats and said, "how did everything go"?, Derek said, "she was surprisingly nice, she even congradulated us on the wedding and told us that she would see us all on Monday".

Dave said, "really, she must be mellowing in her old age", Hotch laughed and said, "well let's just say that when JJ told my that the two of you were married I had a meeting with Strauss and got some things straight". Penelope leaned in and said, "do you know something on Strauss sir"?, he smiled and said, "let's just say that our team is in good shape as far as she is concerned".

Emily kissed her husbands lips and said, "have I ever told you that I love that wonderful mind of yours"?, he winked at her and said, " I do believe that you have honey but feel free to show me later". She smiled and said, "count on it", he smiled as he looked at the rest of the team and said, "is everybody ready to head out"?, Derek grinned and said, "yes" in unison.

On the way to the elevator Derek looked at Rossi and said, "what did momma say when she found out that Penelope and I got married"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she said that it was about time and she wants you to get started on getting her those grandbabies". Derek smiled and said, "we're working on it man, we're working on it".

Dave laughed and said, "she will be very glad to hear that, you know that she has been telling me for a long time how you and Penelope belong together", Derek looked at him and said, "really"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes really". Penelope patted Dereks cheek and said, "it seems like everybody knew it handsome, it's just a shame that it took us so long to figure it out isn't it"?, he gently kissed her lips and said, "well you are mine now and that is all that matters".

Everybody laughed as they stepped off the elevator and headed toward their cars, Penelope smiled and said, "how does chineese food sound later"?, everybody smiled and said,"great". Penelope grinned as she got into Dereks SUV and buckled up, he got in the car and leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you so much goddess".

Penelope wiggled her eyebrows and said, "well how about later you show me just how much you love me", he caressed the side of her face and said, "count on it baby, count on it". They both sighed happily as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of his parking spot, Penelope laid her head against the seat and closed her eyes as they headed toward her house.

Derek said, "baby what are we going to do about boxes"?, she looked at him and smiled and said, "don't worry handsome, there are plenty in the storage room", he winked at her and said, "you are sooooooo damn sexy right now". She laughed and said, "you aren't looking so bad yourself hotstuff", they both laughed as they turned onto the highway getting closer and closer to Penelopes apartment. 


	16. Chapter 16

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 16

As the girls headed inside her apartment the men all headed to get boxes out of storage, Penelope smiled as she walked around in her apartment, she couldn't believe that today was probably going to be the last day she would spend in her apartment. JJ and Emily smiled as they wrappped their arms around her and JJ said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I have spent the last 9 years here Jayje, there are alot of memories in this place".

Emily smiled and said, "just think about all of the new memories that you will get to have in your new house", she laughed and said, "you have a good point my raven haired beauty", the girls laughed. Penelope walked over to a shelf and picked up a picture of her and Derek, she couldn't help but smile when she thought of all the new memories her and Derek were going to make.

She turned around when she heard a knock at the door, she walked over and opened the door and grinned when she saw her mother in law standing there, Fran immediately pulled her into her arms and said, "I am so happy that you are my daughter now". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Fran", Fran said, "what is this Fran stuff, you can call me mom or momma".

Penelope grinned and said, "ok, thanks mom", Fran sighed happily and said, "where is my baby boy"?, it was then that the front door opened and Derek and the rest of the men walked through the door. Derek put the boxes down and walked over and hugged his mom and said, "hi momma", Fran kissed his cheek and said, "hi baby boy, how was the honeymoon"?, Penelope blushed when Derek said, "it was amazinggggggggg momma".

Fran leaned in and whispered, "when do I get those grandbabies"?, Derek laughed and said, "momma we have only been married for 11 days", she smiled as she looked at her son and daughter in law and said, "I expect to have a grandbaby by this time next year". Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and said, "well momma we are definitley working on it".

Penelope buried her head in his chest as the team laughed, Derek ran his hand up and down her back and whispered, "I love you", into her ear, she pulled back and smiled and said, "I love you to". Fran rubbed her hands together and said, "how do you want to do this"?, Penelope said, "maybe we can team up and each team pack a room", they all nodded their heads in agreement.

JJ and Reid agreed to take the kitchen, Hotch and Emily decided to take the living room, Dave and Fran headed toward the bathroom leaving the bedroom for the newlywed couple. Derek winked at Penelope and said, "I guess we get the bedroom baby girl", she smiled and said, "that sounds good to me handsome", he intertwined their fingers as they each grabbed a few boxes with their free hand and headed toward the bedroom.

Penelope was leaned over getting things out of her dresser when Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started placing butterfly kisses down her neck. She turned in his arms and said, "handsomeeeeeeee we have alot of stuff to pack", he leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "I know, I know but I couldn't resist, I had to hold you in my arms and kiss those sexy lips of yours".

Derekleaned in and crashed his lips against hers, he slid his hands down and rested them on her ass and she moaned, Fran laughed from the bathroom and said, "ummm sorry to interrupt any grandbaby making but please don't forget that we are in here". Derek laughed and said, "we won't forget momma, I promise", Penelope winked at him and whispered, "tonight you are sooooooo mine".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "goddess, I have alwayssss been yours", she smiled and said, "and I have always been yours my love", he then grabbed a box and headed across the room and started packing it. Penelope sighed happily as she continued packing her stuff in the box, a couple of hours later they are finishing loading the last of the boxes into their cars.

Penelope took one last look around her apartment and when she felt Dereks arms wrap around her he said, "are you ok baby"?, she relaxed into his arms and said, "I'm fine handsome, just thinking about all the great times we had here". He kissed the side of her neck and said, "I promise you that we will make lots and lots of new memories at our house".

She kissed his lips and said, "I don't doubt it handsome", JJ stuck her head in the door and said, "are we ready to head out"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said,  
"yep, how about on the way Derek and I stop and get the food"?, JJ grinned and said, "sounds good, just remember to get", she said, "I know, I know, be sure and get fortune cookies"?, JJ smiled and said, "toss me the keys to your front door Morgan and we will go ahead and start unloading stuff when we get there".

Derek stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys, he took his door key off and tossed it to JJ and said, "we will see you guys in a few minutes", she winked at them and said, "uh huh sureeeeeeeee you will". Penelope laughed as she watched JJ get into the car with Reid, Penelope then pulled out her cell and started placing the order for their food.

when she ended the call Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "are you ready baby"?, she smiled at her husband and said, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be my sexy husband". They headed out the door and she smiled as she watched Derek close and lock the door for the final time, he then took the keys to the manager and turned them in before they headed toward their car.

Penelope looked over her shoulder and watched as her apartment got farther and farther away, when she turned around Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you goddess". She winked at him and said, "I love you to my chocolate drop", they laughed as she turned the radio on and started singing dontcha by the pussy cat dolls to him as they headed toward the restuaraunt. 


	17. Chapter 17

I want to thank everybody for their amazing reviews

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 17

The next couple of months passed by rather quickly and both the team and Penelope were constantly busy with cases, it seemed like no sooner than the team would get home they would be called back out on another case. Penelope looked up at the calendar and saw that today was Valentines Day, she was working on a search for another team when her phone rang.

She hit the speakerphone button and said, "speak and be recognized mere mortal", Derek laughed and said, "so now I'm a mere mortal huh"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhh no not you my sexy husband". Hearing her voice on the other end of the phone broought a huge smile on his face, he sighed happily and said, "we are on our way home baby girl, we will be up in the air in a few minutes".

She yawned and said, "that's good to hear hotstuff", he said, "baby are you feeling any better"?, she said, "I am still tired and a little nauseated my chocolate love dove but never fear your oracle of all knowing is fine". Derek said, "how about tonight for Valentines Day we stay home and have a quiet night, I can fix your favorite meal and we can sit and watch movies"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds like a great way to spend Valentines Day studmuffin".

She felt a wave of nausea hit and she said, "I gotta go handsome I'm working on a search for B team, but be careful and I love you", he grinned and said, "I love you to goddess and we will be home in a few hours". Right after she ended the call she got up and booked it to the bathroom and she barely made it before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She splashed cool water on her face and as she was drying her face she realized that she had not had a period since Thanksgiving, she looked into the huge mirror that was hanging on the wall and rubbed her stomach and said, "ohhhh my god could I be pregnant"?, she headed out of the bathroom and ran into Kevin in the hall and he said,  
"are you alright Penelope you look pale"?, she said, "I ate something lastnight that disagreed with me Kevin that's all".

Kevin said, "how about you go and take a break and get something to drink and I will watch everything for ya"?, she smiled and said, "thanks Kevin, I promise that I won't be long". He followed her into her office and watched as she grabbed her purse and then she turned and headed toward the door, she then turned and said, "ohhh I am doing a search for team 2 and it should be finished anytime, she then turned and headed out of the door".

Kevin walked over and sat down behind Penelopes desk and a few minutes later the search that Penelope told him about finished, he hit Agent Morrisons number and readied to tell him the information from the search. A few minutes later he ended the call and sat back and waited for either another search or for Penelope to come back to her office.

Penelope walked into the drugstore and headed toward the pregnancy tests, she grabbed 3 or 4 just so that she could be sure, she paid for them and then headed back to work. Once she got to the BAU she headed straight to the womens restroom and locked the door, she opened the boxes and followed the directions and now she was pacing back and forth across the bathroom floor waiting for the test results.

She braced her back against the wall and rubbed her stomach and said, "is there a little one growing inside me, are we going to have a baby", the thoughts of being pregnant by Derek brought a huge smile on her face. Penelope wanted more than anything to start a family with her husband, they both wanted kids, lots and lots of kids and now would be a great time to start.

She looked down at her watch and took a deep breath as she headed back across the room to check the tests, she closed her eyes and when she opened them a huge smile covered her face when she saw 4 positive signs before her eyes. She smiled knowing that the family both she and Derek wanted was starting and she couldn't wait to tell him the news tonight.

She discarded all of the boxes and sealed all 4 of her results and put them in her purse, she then headed out of the bathroom and back to her office with a huge smile on her face. 


	18. Chapter 18

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 18

A couple of hours later Penelope is standing in front of the elevator as her family steps off of it, Derek instantly wraps his arms around her and crashes his lips to hers. When they pull apart he whispers, "how are you feeling goddess"?, she winked at him and said, "I'm doing a lot better now handsome", he kissed her lips gently again as they headed to the bullpen.

Hotch looked at his friends and says, "since today is Valentines Day I want everybody to forget about paperwork today, just go out and have a great time and we will worry about paperwork tomorrow". Everybody smiled and said in unison, "thanks Hotch", as they grabbed their things and headed toward the elevator, Penelope waved and said, "Happy Valentines Day my superfriends", she then headed into her office to start shutting her babies down for the night.

Derek stood in the door and watched his baby girl walk from one side of the room to the other and he practically growled and said, "damn baby girl you are looking so fineeeeeeee today". She looked over her shoulder and said, "why thank you my love and might I say you are a fine specimen of sexiness yourself", he walked over to her and kissed her lips gently and said, "why thank you beautiful", she winked at him and said, "anytime chocolate drop".

She turned around to her husband and said, "are you ready to head home, I have a surprise for you"?, he kissed her lips anad said, "I am soooo ready to have some alone time with my beautiful wife". They grabbed her stuff, turned off the lights and headed out, she smiled as she shut the door, she couldn't wait to tell Derek that she was pregnant and she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

The ride home only took a few minutes and as they walked inside their living room Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers, she moaned as she felt his tongue slide inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, Penelope rested her forehead against his and said,  
"I love you handsome".

Derek smiled and said, "I love you to baby girl", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "why don't you go and get relaxed and I will fix a few of your favorites my sexy sexy baby girl". She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately and said, "I think I am going to go upstairs and slip into something a little more comfortable and then I will be right back down".

He watched as she turned and headed out of the room, he licked his lips as he watched her ass sway back and forth, when she disappeared into their room he headed into the kitchen and started working on their dinner. Penelope smiled as she pulled the 4 positive pregnancy test out and put them in a small box and put a ribbon on the top of it.

She then quickly grabbed her robe and headed toward their master bathroom to change, a few minutes later she heads back downstairs carrying the box, she could hear her husband singing as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She stood in the door and watched him dance around the kitchen as he drained the noodles and stirred his mommas special sauce.

When the song ended she clapped her hands and he turned around and said, "I didn't know you were standing there baby", she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer and kissed his lips gently and said, "I was loving the entertainment". Derek slid his hands down and rested them on her ass and said, "ohhh this isn't the entertainment, that happens once we head upstairs to our room".

She ran her hand down his muscular chest and said, "that is sounding very tempting my love", he gave her that Derek Morgan smile and said, "ohhhhhhh satisfaction will be guaranteed goddess". She rested her forehead against his and said, "it always is handsome, it always is", he sighed happily as he sat their dinner up on the table.  
she smiled when she watched him pour the sauce over the noodles.

He pulled out her chair and said, "madame", she smiled and said, "thank you kind sir", he set their plates on the table and then headed over to grab 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. Penelope said, "handsome is it ok if I have water or soda with dinner tonight"?, he smiled and said, "goddess you can have anything you want", she looked down at his crotch and licked her lips and said, "I will hold you to that later".

They talked and held hands while they ate and after the meal was over and the dishes were put in the dishwasher Penelope took Derek by the hand and led him over to the couch. He smiled as he sat down and looked up at her, she pulled a box out from behind her back and said, "I hope that you like your present handsome", he smiled and said, "any hints"?, she shook her head and said, "nopeeeeeeee".

He took the bow off and laid it on the table, he then took the top off of the box and looked down and then he looked up at Penelope and said, "does this mean, does this mean"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes handsome, we're pregnant, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY". 


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter has sexual content

Being Haunted Style-Ch 19

Derek stood up and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers and said, "ohhhhh my god baby I am so happy", he grinned as she caressed the side of his face and said, "I love you Derek". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you to goddess", she laughed when he dropped to his knees and opened her robe and started placing soft gentle kisses on her stomach.

He stood up and picked her up and started swinging her around, she laughed and said, "handsome, handsome, put me down", he stopped and quickly put her back down on the floor and said, "ohhhhhh goddess I didn't hurt you or the baby did I"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "no handsome we are both fine butttttttt swinging a pregnant woman around isn't a good idea".

Derek put his hand on her belly and gently rubbed it and said, "hello little one I'm your daddy and me and your momma can't wait to meet you", Penelope put her hand on top of Dereks and said, "are you really happy handsome, you don't think it is to soon for us to be having a baby do you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I am so so very happy and no I definitley don't think it is to soon for us to have a baby".

Penelope smiled and said, "the first thing we need to do is go to the doctor in the morning and find out how far along I actually am", Derek couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy, he couldn't believe it he was going to be a dadddy". Penelope waved her hand in front of his face and said, "handsome are you alright"?, he kissed her lips several times and said, "there is nothing wrong baby girl, I am just thinking about our baby and I can't wait to meet her".

She grinned and said, "you are so sure that this baby is going to be a girl aren't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "I am goddess, I really am", she laughed and said, "what was it you wanted to name our daughter again handsome"?, he proudly smiled and said, "Amelia Francine Morgan and we can call her Mia", Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "I love that name, it is beautiful".

Derek smiled and said, "a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl", Penelope laughed and said, "I love you handsome", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I love you to baby girl", he then rubbed her stomach again and said, "and I love you to little girl". Penelope smiled and said, "I wonder what your mom is going to say when she finds out"?, Derek smiled and said, "she is going to be thrilled goddess, she is finally gonna be getting grandbabies from her baby boy".

Penelope ran her hand down his chest and said, "do you want to unwrap the rest of your present"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhhhh god yes", he then leaned in and gently kissed her lips. When they pulled apart he untied her robe belt and said, "damn goddess you are freaking taking my breath away", she slid the robe off her her shoulders and when it puddled at her feet he picked her up and carred her up the stairs taking two at at time with her happily squealing all the way.

Derek laid her down on the bed and wasted no time getting between her creamy thighs, he looked down at his beautiful wife and said, "I love you so much baby girl", she arched her back and moaned, "ohhhhh my god yessss" as he slid inside her". Her legs wrapped instantly around his waist and as he felt himself sliding deeper and deeper inside her he bit down on his bottom lip and moaned her name.

She closed her eyes and met him thrust for thrust as he slid in and out of her, she raked her nails up and down his back as he kissed his way down to her full perfect breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it, she bit dwon on his bottom lip and moaned, "ohhhhhh yes my love, ohhhh yes, just like that".

Derek switched to the other breast and paid it the same attention, which was earning moan after moan of pleasure as their bodies moved as one, Derek kissed his way back up her beautiful body. He pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he started kissing the side of her neck and he felt her tightening up around him and as he gently bit down on her neck they both exploded in pure bliss.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "damn baby girl that is a hell of a way to celebrate isn't it"?, she laughed and said, "it certainly is handsome, it certainly is". He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to handsome", they both sighed happily as they laid there wrapped in each others arms thinking about their future and how amazing it is going to be.


	20. Chapter 20

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 20

The next morning came to soon for the newlyweds, Derek moaned when his cell started ringing, he reached over and grabbed it and said, "Morgan", Hotch said, "sorry to wake you so early but we have a problem". Derek opened his eyes and said, "problem, what kind of problem"?, Hotch said, "Kevin has filed a complaint against you to Strauss".

Derek raised up and said , "HE WHAT"?, Penelope opened her eyes and said, "what's wrong handsome"?, Derek said, "this is Hotch, Kevin filed a complaint against me to Strauss". Penelope raised up and said, "that little bastard", Hotch said, "the reason I called was Strauss wants to see you and Penelope this morning so that she can get all sides of the story".

Derek said, "we will get dressed and then we will be right in", Hotch said, "I'm really sorry about this, but it won't take to long to get everything worked out with her about this shit". After the call ended Derek and Penelope quickly got dressed and grabbed their stuff before heading out the door, once inside the SUV Penelope said, "what the hell is going on in Kevins mind"?, Derek said, "evidently not alot, because the stupid bastard thinks that he can get us fired or seperated probably".

Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "that isn't gonna happen though is it"?, Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "there is no way in hell that they are going to seperate us, no way in hell". Penelope said, "what will we do if they try"?, Derek winked at her and said, "that's simple, I'll quit".

Penelope said, "handsome you can't quit your job over me", Derek smiled and said, "baby nothings gonna happen, we will both tell Strauss what happened and she will believe you and me over that douche". Penelope laughed and said, "I hope your right my love", he winked at her and said, "don't worry that beautiful little head of yours about it baby, we are going to be fine".

A few minutes later they are walking into the BAU where they are met by the team, Derek looks at Hotch and says, "what the hell is up with this dumbass"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "the only thing I can tell you is that Strauss called me and said that Kevin filed a complaint against you for assualt, threatening and abuse of power".

Derek laughed and said, "abuse of power, what the hell"?, Hotch said, "it's all bullshit Morgan, just stay calm and tell Strauss what happened and everything will be just fine". Derek wrapped an arm around Penelope and said, "are you ready to head up goddess"?, she smiled at him and said, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be chocolate drop".

Reid smiled and said, "Kevin is a jerk and he deserved what happened to him, hell he deserved more", Penelope grinned and said, "thanks Reid", he smiled and said, "I'm not going to stand by and let that bastard try to hurt my family". Derek stood back and grinned and said, "it's nice to know that you all will always have our backs Reid".

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we will always have your back, no matter what"?, Penelope sighed as they started walking down the hall getting closer and closer to Strauss's office. A few minutes later they were sitting and waiting for Strauss to see them, Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "it's gonna be alright baby, I promise".

She smiled and said, "I love you handsome", he opened his mouth and said, "I love you to goddess", it was a few seconds later when the door to Erins office flew open and she said, "come in please". Derek and Penelope got up and walked in together and she motioned for them to sit down, they sat down and waited for Erin to start asking them questions about what happened.

Erin looked at them and said, "I assume that Aaron told you about the charges Mr. Lynch has filed against you Derek"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam he did", she said, "can you tell me in your own words what happened"?, Derek smiled and said, "yes mam I sure can", he opened his mouth and started telling her everything that happened from the time of his dream until after him and Penelope got married.

Strauss then looked at Penelope and said, "is there anything that you would like to add to that Mrs. Morgan"?, she shook her head and said, "no mam", she looked down at Kevins file and said, "I don't know what he thinks he is gonna accomplish with these charges buttttttt you know that I had to investigate them right"?, they both nodded their heads and in unison said, "yes mam".

She picked up the phone and said, "can you ask Mr. Lynch to come into my office please"?, she smiled and said, "thank you", after she hung up the phone she looked at the couple and said, "Mr. Lynch will be here in a few minutes and then we will get this all straighened out", they all three waited patiently for Kevin to make his way to Strauss's office.

Kevin walked in with a huge smile on his face and sat down across from Derek and Penelope, Strauss looked at him and said, "Mr. Lynch I am finding all of your charges bogus". He stood up and said, "BOGUS, WHAT THE HELL"?, Strauss stood up and said, "sit down Mr. Lynch, NOW", Kevin sat down and said, "mam how can you say that they are bogus"?, she took a deep breath and said, "after hearing your story and the Morgans, there is no other way for this to go but in their favor".

Kevin said, "so your not going to do anything about this huh"?, she said, "as a matter of fact I am", Kevin smirked as he looked at Derek and Penelope and then he smiled at Strauss and said, "and what is that mam"?, Strauss smiled as she wrote in Kevins chart, she then looked up at him and said, "I have no other choice but to reassign you Mr. Lynch".

Kevin said, "reassign me, you are reassigning me, seriously"?, she smiled and said, "yes Mr. Lynch seriously", he said, "but mam", Strauss said, "don't beg Lynch, it is soooooooo not gonna help". He stood up and said, "when is this effective mam"?, she said, "I want you to take the rest of the day off and get some stuff packed because your flight leaves at 7:00 in the morning".

He said, "mmmmmmy flight"?, she said, "yes I am transferring you to counterterrorism in Germany, they are waiting on you to arrive", he said, "Germany, did you say that I am being transferred to Germany"?, she smiled and said, "yes I did and now I suggest that you get some stuff packed because the car will be there to pick you up in the morning".

He sighed and said, "yes mam, thank you", she smiled and said, "good luck Lynch", when he walked out the door she said under her breath, "because you are soooooooo gonna need it". Derek and Penelope stood up and shook her hands and said, "thank you mam, for everything", she smiled and said, "Lynch never belonged here and I am soooooo glad that he is gone, maybe now things can get back to normal".

Derek said, "is there anything else mam"?, she smiled and said, "no that is it, now go and enjoy your last weekend of freedom before you come back to work", they nodded their heads and said, "yes mam" as they headed out the door. Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "see baby girl I told you that everything was going to be alright didn't I"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "yes you did handsome".

Penelope smiled and said, "how about we see if the team wants to head out for lunch, that way we can celebrate", he winked at her and said, "I love that mind of yours goddess". She fake pouted and said, "so you are after me for my mind"?, he grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh no baby, I am after you for the whole package", she kissed his lips and said, "I love you".

He sighed happiy and said, "I love you to goddess, now lets get out of here and go get our celebration groove on", she laughed as they headed up the hall with their fingers intertwined.


	21. Chapter 21

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 21

Reid looked up and saw Derek and Penelope heading toward them with huge smiles on their faces, JJ grinned and said, "alright you two, spill it, what's with the huge smiles"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "everythings finally over with Lynch". Penelope said, "Kevin is being reassigned to Germany effective tomorrow morning, soooooooo he won't be a problem for us anymore".

JJ pulled Penelope into her arms and hugged her and said, "that's great Garcie", Hotch smiled and said, "I told you that everything would be taken care of", Derek put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "you sure did man, you sure did". Emily said, "so what's on the agenda for today"?, Penelope looked at her smiling friends and said, "welllllll we were hoping that you would all like to head out and do some celebrating".

Reid smiled and said, "I think that can be arranged, what were the two of you thinking about doing"?, Derek said, "how about you all meet us back at our place at about 3:00 because we have an appointment this morning and then we will definitely celebrate". Penelope said, "appointment, what appointment"?, Derek leaned in and whispered something and she said, "do you think we should tell them now"?, JJ said, "tell us what"?, Penelope said, "welllll I took 4 pregnancy tests yesterday and they were all positive sooooo our appointment is finding out for sure if we are pregnant or not".

JJ and Emily wrapped their arms around Penelope and said, "that's great Garcie, you two are going to make great parents", Derek smiled as Dave, Reid and Hotch pulled him into hugs and Hotch said, "that's wonderful news Morgan, congratulations". Derek smiled and said, "thanks, everything happened so fast lastnight after I got home and we haven't even had a chance to tell momma yet".

Rossi grinned and said, "your mom is going to be thrilled to get some babies out of her baby boy", Derek laughed and said, "that's what I told baby girl", Dave grinned and said, "well good luck on your appointment and we will all be at your house at 3:00". The team all waved as Derek and Penelope headed toward the elevator with their fingers intertwined.

About half an hour later they walk into Dr. Hortons office, the receptionist Marsha smiled and said, "hello Penelope how have you been doing"?, she held down her hand and said, "wellllllll I got married at Christmas to this sexy chocolate god beside me". Marsha shook Dereks hand and said, "you have yourself a great girl here", Derek grinned and said, "I agree with you and it's nice to meet you my name is Derek Morgan".

Marsha winked at Penelope and said, "ohhhhhh sugar you were right he is an adonis of a man", Derek grinned and shook his head, Penelope said, Marsha is Becky busy right now"?, she shook her head and said, "no, do you need to see her, honey are you sick"?, she smiled and said, "no, I took 4 home pregnancy tests lastnight and they were all positive so we are here for confirmation".

Marsha grinned and said, "ok, let me pull your chart and change the last name from Garcia to Morgan and then I will get your chart back to Dr. Horton", Penelope nodded her head as they walked over and sat down. A few minutes later the doctor walked to the door and said, "Penelope how have you been"?, she smiled and said, "I've been doing pretty good, I got married over Christmas".

Becky smiled and said, "yes I know Marsha just told me that you married the handsome man you have been telling us about for years", Penelope intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "yep, Becky this is Derek, hotstuff this is Becky". Derek held out his hand and shook hands with the doctor and said, "it's nice to meet you Becky".

She looked at the chart and motioned for Derek and Penelope to follow her down the hall, as they walked she said, "Marsha said that you took 4 home pregnancy tests and they were all positive". Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes, we are here for confirmation", Becky smiled and said, "ok I will do a urine test and a blood test and we should have the results in just a little while".

Penelope smiled as they walked into the lab and sat down, Becky got her materials together and walked over and got ready to draw the blood, Penelope looked at Derek and smiled and when Becky stuck the needle into her arm Derek gently squeezed her hands and whispered, "I love you baby girl". Becky smiled and said, "ok I will put a rush on this bloodwork.

She walked across the room and said, "how about you take this cup and go across the hall and give me a urine specimen and just leave it in the window", Penelope nodded her head and got up and walked across the hall and gave the speicmen and put it in the window like Becky said. She walked into the room and sat down and smiled when Derek leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

Derek and Penelope sat and laughed and talked and before they knew it Becky was walking back into the room with the test results in her hand, Penelope and Derek smiled as she sat down in front of them. She took a deep breath and said, "well according to your urine and blood samples you are indeed pregnant Penelope, you are around 6 weeks along".


	22. Chapter 22

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 22

Derek looked at Penelope and smiled knowing that they had been married around 6 weeks so that meant that Mia was conceived on their amazing honeymoon, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm so happy baby girl, in a few months we are going to have a beautiful little girl to love". Penelope wiped away a few tears and said, "I love you handsome".

Becky smiled and said, "I want to get you started on prenatal vitamins and I want to schedule an ultrasound in about 4 to 6 weeks to see how the pregnancy is going"?, Penelpe nodded her head in agreement". Becky pulled out her prescription pad and wrote her a prescription for the vitamins and said, "see Marsha out front before you leave so we can get your next appointment scheduled".

Derek smiled at Becky and said, "thank you so so much", Becky grinned and said, "you are very welcome and congratulations on the baby", Penelope said, "is there anything that I need to do"?, Becky smiled and said, "well take it easy on cofee because with some expectant mothers the caffeine can make you more nauseated than usual", Derek smiled and said, "what about tea, can baby girl have tea"?, Becky nodded her head and said, "yes tea is good, not as much caffeine".

Becky said, "ginger ale and crackers are also good for nausea", the happy couple stood up and shook hands with Becky as they headed toward the door, Penelope turned and smiled and said, "thanks again Becky". She waved and said, "see you two in a few weeks", they then turned and headed out of the room and headed up toward Marshas desk.

Marsha looked up and smiled and said, "congratulations Penelope I am so happy for the two of you", Penelope hugged Marsha and said, "thank you sugar", Marsha grinned and said, "here is your appointment card and we will see you on March the 24th at noon". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Marsha, have a great day and we will see you in March", they then turned and walked out the door.

When they got into the car Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "hello Mia, this is your daddy and I love you baby girl", Penelope laughed and said, "this baby is sooooooo gonna have you wrapped around his or her little finger". Derek sighed happily and said, "most definitley sweetness, most definitely", he started the car and pulled out of his spot as they headed home.

On the way home Penelope pulled out her cell and called their favorite chinese restuaraunt and ordered the teams favorites before hanging up her cell, she then put her hand on her stomach and smiled. Derek glanced over and said, "are you happy gorgeous"?, she laughed and said, "hotstuff I have never been this happy before in my whole life".

He reached over and put his hand in hers and said, "just think baby girl this chiristmas on our anniversary our little Mia will be here with us", Peneleope smiled and said, "I can't wait handsome". A few minutes later they pull in front of the restuaraunt and Derek leans over and kisses her on the lips and says, "I love you baby girl", he then opens the door and gets out and heads inside to get their food.

Penelope slid her hand down to her stomach and gently rubbed it and said, "hello in there Mia, this is your momma and I can't wait to meet you in a few months", she then reaches up with her free hand and wipes away the happy tears and sighs as she sees Derek walking out of the restuaraunt. When he gets to the car he sets the food in the backseat before joining his beautiful wife in the car.

They pull out and head home and he can't help but smile, he can't believe how much his life has changed in the past 2 months, first he was very unhappy in a relationship with Savannah and now 2 short months later he is happily married to his goddess and now they are going to start the family that they have both always wanted. Penelope glances over and says, "what's on that mind of yours"?, he sighs and says, "I'm just thinking about how my life has changed for the better over the past couple of months sweetness".

When they pulled into their driveway and started getting out of the car Derek looked up in time to see the rest of the gang pulling up, when JJ's door opened Henry jumped out of the car and ran over and hugged Penelopes leg squealing, "auntttttttttt P, aunttttttttt P". Penelope laughed and said, "how are you doing little man, are you doing ok"?, Henry looked up at her and said, "uh huh".

JJ ran over and said, "sorry Garcie, but when we came around the corner he saw you getting out of the car and started squealing", Penelope rubbed the top of Henrys head and said, "not a problem at all Jayje". Henry looked up and saw Jack getting out of Emily and Hotchs car and ran over to Jack, JJ saw the huge smile on both Derek and Penelopes faces and said, "soooooooo, am I going to be an aunt"?, Derek and Penelope in unison said, "yessssssss".

Emily said, "congrats guys, that's awesome news", Fran walked over and said, "what's going on"?, Derek smiled and said, "well momma it looks like you are finally getting those grandbabies". She smiled and pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh honey that's great, you two are going to make great parents, when did you find out"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I took the home pregnancy tests lastnight and we just found out for sure about an hour ago, I am about 6 weeks along".

Derek intertwined fingers with his gorgeous wife and said, "come on everybody, we've got some celebrating to do", everybody laughed as they headed inside Derek and Penelopes to celebrate their wonderful news.


	23. Chapter 23

I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 23

They headed inside and sat down at the table and started eating, JJ laughed as she put some food on Henrys plate, he looked up at her and said, "thanks momma", she kissed the top of his head and said, "you are very welcome baby". Jack laughed as he tried to use the chopsticks", Hotch said, "you are sooo much like your uncle Spencer Jack".

Spencer said, "heyyyyyyy I am a lot better at using them now see", he tried to take a bite to his lips and he laughed as it fell back into the plate, he looked at Jack and said, "maybe someday we will be better at this Jack". Jack looked at Hotch and said, "can I have a fork please daddy"?, he smiled at the little boy and said, "sure buddy".

Derek watched as Hotch handed both Jack and Reid forks before sitting back down at the table, Henry put his little hand on Reids and said, "it's ok daddy, I will help you". Reid kissed the top of his sons head and said, "thanks little man, daddy appreciates it", everybody watches as Henry uses his chopsticks and puts a bite of food on them and puts it in Spencers mouth".

Spencer grinned and said, "thanks buddy", Henry took a bite of food and said, "you welcome daddy", JJ kissed Spencer on the temple and said, "he is growing up so fast isn't he Spence"?, Reid took a drink of water and said, "he definitely is Jayje". Penelope took a bite of her eggroll and said, "they make the best eggrolls of any other place in town".

Emily grinned and said, "I love their moo shu", Hotch handed her the box and said, "here you go sweetie", she winked at him and said, "thanks honey", she scooped some out in her plate and licked her lips as she brought the food to her mouth. Everybody laughed and talked as they continued eating, about 45 minutes later Emily rubs her stomach and says, "that was amazing".

Penelope stood up and said, "I agree with you my raven haired beauty", Derek took one final drink of his water before getting up and starting to clear the table, Fran stood up and said, "I am so happy for you and Penelope baby boy". Derek smiled and said, "thanks momma", Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "just think by Christmas our little miracle will be here with us".

He lovingly put his hand on top of hers and said, "I know and I can hardly wait to hold our little girl", Fran looked at him and said, "little girl, she is only 6 weeks along baby boy, how do you know that she is having a little girl"?, he sighed happily and said, "just trust me momma, justtttt trust me". Dave wrapped his arms around Frans waist and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Rossi".

She grinned and said, "I love you to Mr. Rossi", Derek wrapped his arms snuggly around his beautiful wife and said, "how are you feeling baby girl"?, she sighed happily and said, "I feel good, tired but good". Emily grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh trust me you will be tired alot during the first trimester and maybe through some of the second but that third trimester you will have alllllllll kinds of energy and then there is the sex".

Penelope looked at Emily and said, "what about the sex"?, JJ laughed and said, "in most pregnant women their sex drive increases alotttttttttt", Hotch snickered and said, "ohhhhhhhhh it sooooo does". Emily playfully elbowed him in the ribs, Reid grinned and said, "I lovedddddd the pregnancy hormones in Jayje", Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "well well prettyyyyyy boy", Reid laughed and said, "just wait Morgan, soon Penelope will be wanting to have sex 5 or 6 times a day".

Derek gave Penelope his Derek Morgan smile and said, "ohhhhhhh I am looking forward to that", she looked up at him and said, "what if you can't keep up with me my sexy chocolate god"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "ohhhhhhh don't worry baby girl, I will be able to keep up trust me". Fran laughed and said, "okayyyy okayyyyy let's stop talking about the sex in front of the boys".

Reid smiled as he looked up at his son and saw that he was yawning, he looked at JJ and said, "it looks like our son is getting sleepy Jayje, maybe we better head home so we can give him his bath and get him ready for bed". She kissed his lips gently and said, "good idea Spence", she looked into the living room and said, "Henry are you about ready to go"?, he yawned and nodded his head and said, "uh huh momma".

Jack was wathing tv and Emily said, "well it looks like we will be ok for a few more minutes, lets get this mess cleaned up and then head home and get our little man ready for bed". Hotch started clearing the table off and said, "that sounds like a plan beautiful", a few minutes later everybody was hugging their hosts as they all made their way out the front door.

Derek smiled as he watched his gorgeous wife heading up the stairs, he could tell that she was exhausted, he turned the lights off and locked the doors and windows before heading upstairs. He stopped in the door and smiled as he saw his wife balled up sound asleep, he chucked his shoes, socks, shirt and pants and got in the bed behind his baby girl and gently wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "goodnight baby girls", he lays his head on his pillow and closes his eyes, it doesn't take long before he like his wife give in to his exhaustion.


	24. Chapter 24

Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you amazing reviewers and I want to thank everybody for the awesome reviews, here is the next chapter

Being Haunted Morgan style-Ch 24

The next several months flew by for the Morgans and the team minus Rossi were gone on a case, Penelope was looking up a lead for her team of crimefighters when her cell rang. She looked and saw, "FRAN" flashing on the screen and said, "hello my wonderful mother in law and how is Paris"?, Fran laughed and said, "ohhhhhh sweetie it is beautiful".

Penelope laughed and said, "I hope that you are taking pictures for me", Fran giggled and said, "don't worry about that honey I am taking plentyyyyy of pictures to show you when we get home next week". Fran said, "how are things going there"?, she sighed and said, "well the team is gone on a case", Fran said, "how long have they been gone"?, she rubbed her growing stomach and said, "they have been gone for almost 2 weeks".

Fran said, "it sounds like a bad one", Penelope nodded her head and said, "it is a really bad one, this sick bastard is kidnapping pregnant women in their last few weeks of pregnancy and keeping them until they have their babies and then he is killing them and selling the babies". Fran said, "I hope they find that sick bastard and make him pay".

Penelope sighed and said, "me to Fran, me to", Fran said, "well honey Dave is ready to head out so we will talk later and tell my baby boy that I said hello and that we love him". Penelope grinned and said, "I will tell him", seconds later the call ended and Penelope went back to work trying to find a lead that would help bring her family back home.

Penelope was typing away at one of her babies when her phone rang, she hit intercom and said, "how can the oracle of all knowing help you"?, Derek laughed and said, "well you can look up the name Harley Shaft and tell me if he has any priors". Penelope let her fingers fly across her keyboard and she said, "you are in luck my sexy husband he does indeed have a list of priors".

Derek smiled for the first time since he had last heard her voice and said, "lay em on me goddess", she laughed and said, "he has a history of theft, attempted rape, armed robbery and kidnapping". Derek said,"I love you goddess and miss you so very very much", she sighed and said, "awwww sug I miss you and love you and your other baby girl misses you.

Derek said, "how have you been doing"?, she said, "doing good but I am getting as big as a house", he laughed and said, "I can't believe that you are already almost 6 months along". She rubbed her stomach and said, "me either my love, me either", she grinned when she felt the baby kick against her hand, Derek said, "is she kicking yet"?, Penelope laughed and said, "as a matter of fact she just kicked".

Penelope said, "I'm sorry that you missed it handsome but when you get back I'm sure she will be kicking up a storm", he laughed and said, "I better go goddess, I will call you when I can, love you". She smiled and said, "be careful and I love you to", Derek grinned and said, "I'm always careful", they both sighed as their call once again ended.

Penelope rubbed her stomach again and said, "little girl you are laying on mommys bladder today", she got up and headed toward the bathroom, a few minutes later when she was finished she decided that she was going to go into the break room and get her something to eat. She opened the fridge and finally decided on so fresh fruit that she brought in this morning.

She picked up the bowl of fresh fruit and a bottle of water and headed back to her office, when she walked through the door he phone started ringing, she placed her stuff on the desk and hit the speaker button and said, "what can I do for you my super friends"?, Derek laughed and said, "hey baby, we need you to trace a number for us".

Penelope put her fingers on her keyboard and said, "hit me with the digits hotstuff", he said, "ok baby it is a cell phone and the number is 555-3432", she grinned and said, "that should take me onlyyyyyyyy a minute". Derek smiled as he heard her fingers flying across her keyboard, a few seconds later she said, "I've found your scumbag my love".

Derek smiled and said, "that's my girl, where is the bastard"?, she said, "right now his phone is at 431 Butcher Street", Derek opened his mouth to ask her to send the address to their cells and she said, "and the address is sent to your phones". Derek laughed and said, "I will call you back later goddess", she sighed happily and said, "be safe my love", he said, "will do goddess", she hit the button after the call ended and sat back and started eating her fruit.

A few hours later Penelope was working on something for team 2 when her cell started ringing, she smiled when she saw "Derek", flashing on the screen, she hit the button and said, "hi hotstuff". Derek grinned and said, "hey baby, just wanted to let you know that we caught the sick freak and that we are getting ready to take off", she clapped her hands and said, "so my family will be home in a few hours"?, he chuckled and said, "yep, we should be there by the time you are ready to head home".

She smiled and said, "I can't wait to feel you in my arms handsome", he said, "I can't wait for that either goddess", her computer started beeping and she said, "I love you handsome but I gotta get off here and send this information to team 2". He sat back against the chair and said, "ok baby, I will see you soon" then their call ended.

Penelope sighed as she turned off her babies, she looked down at her cell and saw a text from Derek that said, "we are getting ready to head up in the elevator", she smiled as she headed toward the elevator. When the doors opened Derek was the first one off and his arms instantly wrapped around his baby girl and his lips gently pressed against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "I have missed you both goddess", she smiled and said, "we have missed you to handsome", Hotch said, "alright, I want everybody to head home and relax and we will do the paperwork later". Derek wrapped his arm around his wifes shoulder and said, "thanks Hotch", he smiled and said, "I think after that long case that everybody needs a break".

Derek and Penelope stepped on the elevator and sighed happily as they all headed down toward the garage, JJ yawned and said, "I'm going to go home and hug my baby, eat a snack, take a hot bath and head to bed". Emily took a deep breath and said, "I second that", after the door opened the team headed toward their cars, everybody waved before getting into their cars and heading out of the parking lot.


	25. Chapter 25

I want to thank everybody for their reviews

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 25

When Derek and Penelope walked into the house Penelope turned around and crashed her mouth against his, Derek moaned against her mouth as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth. Derek slid his hands down her body and rested them on her ass, when they pulled apart Derek said, "damn goddess, I have missed that". She grinned and said, "me to handsome, me to".

Penelope laughed when her stomach growled, Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "are my baby girls hungry"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I didn't think I was but I guess Mia has other plans" Derek intertwined their fingers and led her through to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and watched as he opened the door to the fridge and said, "how about some sandwiches, or would you like something a little heavier"?, she laughed and said, "sandwiches are fine with us handsome".

Derek pulled ham and turkey out of the fridge and put them on bread and added lettuce, mayo, tomato and then grabbed a bag of chips and headed toward the table, he sat the food on the table and then headed back over to get their drinks. He looked over his shoulder and said, "what would you like to drink baby"?, she said, "water please my love".

Derek grabbed her a bottle of water and himself a bottle of beer and headed back over to the table, he smiled as he sat down beside her, he smiled and said, "I am so happy to be sitting across from you tonight goddess". She put her hand on top of his and said, "I'm glad that you are finally home to handsome, it gets lonely here when your not here".

Penelope took a sip of her water and then a bite of her sandwich and said, "this is delicious", Derek took a bite of his chips and said, "so what has the little one been up to"?, she opened her mouth to say something and she smiled as she put his hand on her stomach. Derek said, "is that"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is my love, it is our daughter kicking, it looks like she is happy that her daddy is home to".

Derek got down on his knees and raised her shirt up over her stomach and kissed where the baby was kicking and said, "hello little girl, daddy missed you and mommy both sooooooo bad". Penelope put her hand on Dereks head and grinned as their daughter kicked again, Derek said, "she is very active tonight", Penelope laughed and said, "I think she missed you as much as I did".

Derek smiled up at her and said, "I hate it when I have to leave you and go on a case", Penelope sighed and said, "handsome, it's your job to hunt the freaks and make the world safer for everybody". He laughed and said, "I just wish that they would give me a break and let me spend some time at home with my wife and daughter", she smiled and said, "me to my love, me to".

He got back up in his chair and said, "have you heard anything from momma and Rossi"?, she swallowed her bite of sandwich and said, "I sure did she called today", Derek said, "how is everything going"?, she smiled and said, "they are having a blast and she is taking lots and lots of pictures and they should be home next week or the week after".

Derek took a bite of his sandwich and said, "it has been a long time since I have seen momma this happy, Rossi is really good for her", Penelope nodded her head and said, "they do make an awesome couple don't they"?, Derek sighed and said, "they sure do goddess". They both laughed and talked as they finished their sandwiches, a few minutes later Penelope headed up the stairs as Derek locked the door and turned off the lights.

He did one final check around before heading upstairs, he could't wait to just hold his baby girl in his arms, it had been almost 2 weeks since he last held her and he couldn't wait to feel her body against his. When he walked into the room he grinned as he saw his goddess sitting on the end of the bed as naked as the day she was born.

Derek quickly stripped down and dropped to his knees in front of his wife and crashed his lips to hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you goddess", she rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to handsome". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "make love to me Derek", he kissed her lips gently and said, "your wish is my command baby girl".

He watched as she laid back on the bed, he quickly crawled between her creamy thighs and a few seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he slide inside her for the first time in two weeks.


	26. Chapter 26

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 26

About 45 minutes later Derek collapsed against the bed breathless and as he tried to catch his breath he said, "that was amazing goddess, simply amazing", he smiled as she rolled over onto her side as best she could and laid her head down. She kissed his chest and said, "god how I have missed that, I have missed feeling your hands on my body".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I have missed you so bad goddess, I tried to imagine you sleeping next to me in the bed but the only thing that accomplished was keeping me hard as a rock". She ran her hand down his chest and said, "I humped up to your pillow and wore one of your shirts while you were away, it helped me to feel close to you".

As they laid there wrapped in each others arms Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I can't tell you how good it feels to actually have you laying next to me". She looked up at him and said, "I agree, it has been to long since we were in the same bed handsome", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I couldn't wait to get home tonight, all I could think about was wrapping my arms around you and kissing those gorgeous lips".

Penelope laughed and said, "I dreamed about kissing those lips of yours, of feeling your arms wrapped against mine, to feel my legs wrapped around your waist as you thrust in and out of me". Derek sighed happily and said, "I believe I have created a monster", she winked at him and said, "it is my pregnancy hormones", Derek laughed and said, "I loveeeeeeeee those pregnancy hormones".

She playfully slapped his chest and said, "what am I gonna do with you handsome"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I believe I have a few ideas", she kissed his lips gently and said, "ohhhhhh I believe you my chocolate drop". Derek kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart Penelope straddled Dereks waist and he moaned her name as she slowly sank down on him.

Dereks hands went up to her breasts and she threw her head back and screamed his name as he started tweaking and tugging on her nipples, she started riding him faster and faster until they exploded in pure bliss. She gently flopped down on the bed beside him and said, "I loveeeeee these hormones to handsome", they both laughed as he pulled the covers up over them.

Penelope laid her head down on Dereks chest and yawned, the last thing she remembered was Derek kissing the top of her head and him telling her goodnight and then her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Derek sighed happily as he pulled the covers tighter up around them, he then closed his eyes and smiled as he fell asleep in the arms of the love of his life for the first time in two weeks.

The next morning Derek woke up to the sound of his cell blarring, he reached over and picked it up and sleepily said, "Morgan", Hotch said, "we have a bad case, I need both you and Penelope in the office, be sure to tell her to bring her go bag because she will be coming with us this time". Derek rubbed his eyes and said, "we will be there as soon as we can", Derek yawned as the call ended.

He rolled over onto his side and kissed his beautiful wife down the side of the neck, she moaned and said, "good morning handsome", Derek grinned and said, "hold off on that until you hear what I have to say". She rolled over onto her back and said, "you have to leave don't you"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "we both are leaving this time goddess".

She smiled and said, "what did bossman say"?, Derek sighed and said, "he said that we have a bad case and he needed both of us to be there and bring our go bags because you are coming with us this time". They reluctantly got up out of the bed and quickly got dressed and packed their go bags and headed out the door, the drive to the BAU didn't take long and a few minutes later they were walking into the round table room.

JJ looked up and smiled when she saw Derek and Penelope walking into the room, when they sat down at the table Hotch said, "we were called in by a sheriff in the small town of Briarwood Mississippi". Reid looked up and said, "what do they need our help with"?, Hotch said, "over the past several days there have been 5 white women that are married to or dating black men being taken, beaten and killed".

Emily said, "sounds like the unsub doesn't like a white woman with a black man", Reid said, "maybe the unsub was done wrong by a black man or lost his wife or girlfriend to a black man and he is making the woman pay". JJ said, "have there been any signs of rape in the women"?, Hotch turned his attention to the screen and said, "no, there we no signs of rape but you can see by looking at the pictures that the women have been tortured".

Reid said, "you can see marks on their wrists, ankles and around their necks", Derek said, "what kind of sick bastard does this shit"?, Hotch looked up and said, "one that we will catch and make pay for what they have done". Emily said, "when was the last victim taken"?, Hotch said, "our last victim Maria Todd 22 was taken lastnight as she headed toward her car after work, now what makes her case a little different is that she was 6 months pregnant".

Penelope said, "do you think that he will kill her to bossman"?, he looked at her and said, "that depends on if his stressor was a pregnant white woman, if she is then he may keep her alive longer to make her pay for what his stressor did to him". He looked at his watch and said, "wheels up in 30", he grabbed the files and headed out of the room.

Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "come on goddess, I will help you grab what you need from your office", she sighed as he helped her up from the table and they left the room heading towards their office. As they headed toward her den Derek couldn't help but worry about this case and what it's effects would be on his pregnant wife.


	27. Chapter 27

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 27

Penelope sighed as she sat down on the jet, she looked up to see her husbands smiling face, when he sat down beside her he intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. She looked up at him and said, "this case sounds bad handsome, do you think that we will be able to catch him"?, he winked at her and said, "I hope so baby girl, I want to make the world safer for you and our daughter".

After the plane took off and the all clear was given the team started discussing the case, Hotch sighed and said, "when we land in Mississippi we are all going to meet the sheriff at the station and after briefing on any new information I want Derek and Reid to head to the scene of the last abduction and see if you can find something that the locals missed", they nodded their heads in agreement.

Hotch looked at JJ and said, "I want you and Emily to start working on a profile and Garcia I want you to start doing financials and see if any of the victims were in contact at any time or had anything in common". Penelope grabbed her paper and pen and started writing stuff down and said, "yes sir", Derek looked down at the pictures and saw the restraint marks on the wrists and ankles and his heart broke thinking about what the women had been through.

When their plane landed they grabbed their things and headed toward the cars that were waiting on them at the airstrip, Derek, Penelope, JJ and Reid got into one car while Hotch and Emily rode back with the sheriff in his car. When they got to the station Derek helped Penelope carry her things to the room she would be using to do her searches in before intertwining fingers with her and leading her back to the conference room to rejoin the rest of the team.

The sheriff walked over and said, "another pregnant woman was just reported missing, a 22 year old named Veronica Banes and she is almost 7 months pregnant", hearing that Penelope put her hand protectively over her stomach. Hotch walked over to Penelope and said, "I need a complete background check on Mrs. Banes and she if there is anything that she has in common with any of the other victims", she nodded her head and kissed her husband gently on the lips and said, "be careful handsome" before walking toward her computers.

Sheriff Stone glanced at Derek as he watched Penelope and then he looked down at the paper in his hand and said, "I'm gonna head on over to the scene of the latest abduction". Hotch looked up and said, "I'm going with you, the rest of you head out and we will meet back here in a few hours", they nodded their heads as they all headed out of the room.

JJ and Emily sat down at the huge table and started going through the files of the victims and Emily looked down at the pictures and said, "everything is so clean, not a footprint, no fingerprints nothing, it makes me wonder if the unsub could be in law enforcement". JJ looked at her and said, "that could be how he is able to get the women to allow him to get close to them, they feel safe around him".

Penelope's fingers were practically flying across the screen, she wanted to catch this sicko so that her and her family could get out of this town and head back home to Virginia. Penelope was searching everything from financials to where the women went to school and any tax forms, if there was anything to know about these women she was looking at it.

Derek and Reid we get out of their car and walk over and start looking at the crime scene, Derek said, "it's a good thing that it hasn't rained yet, maybe we can find something before it gets washed away". Reid looked around the area and said, "the scene is to clean, it's almost like", Derek looked at him and said, "it's almost like the unsub is some how connected to law enforcement".

Derek pulled out his cell and dialed JJ's cell and after a few rings she said, "what's up Morgan"?, Derek said, "this crime scene is to clean, it's almost like we are dealing with an unsub", JJ said, "that is in law enforcement"?, Derek laughed and said, "yeah, that is exactly what we were thinking to". Emily said, "we need to call Aaron and let him know what we suspect", she then pulled out her cell and dialed his number.

After a few rings Hotch said, "Hotchner", Emily said, "Aaron, we have a theory to run by you", he stood there looking around and said, "ok, have Penelope do background checks on everybody at the department and see if she can come up with anything". Emily smiled and said, "will do, be careful", Hotch grinned and said, "I will and we will be heading back to the station soon", she sighed as the call ended".

JJ and Emily headed over to Penelope and told them what they suspected and she leaned in and whispered, "do you think that the sicko could be here with us right now girlies"?, JJ rested her arm on the table and said, "anything is possible". Penelope put her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it and said, "it seems like the little one here is going to be active again today".

Emily grinned and said, "just wait until you hold that little miracle in your arms, your heart is just going to melt", JJ put her hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "I can't believe that in about 2 months your little one is going to be here". Penelope sighed and said, "yeah me either", Emily said, "did you ever find out the sex of the baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "no, but Derek is positive that the baby is a girl".

JJ laughed and said, "Reid was positive that Henry was going to be a boy", Emily smiled and said, "Aaron told me from the moment he found out I was pregnant that we were going to have a son". Penelope laughed and said, "I just can't wait to hold her in my arms and be able to see her beautiful little face", Emily grinned and said, "the time will pass off soon and you will be holding your little angel in your arms", she sighed as she sat back in the chair and started her background checks on the entire police department.

A few minutes later she stood up and headed toward the bathroom, when she got to the door she smiled when she saw her handsome husband walking through the door, he kissed her lips and said, "are you alright goddess"?, she laughed and said, "I am my love, I'm just heading to the bathroom, it seems your daughter is laying on my bladder today", he grinned and said, "I'm going to stand her and wait for you".

She gently brushed her lips against his and said, "I'm ok handsome and I will be right in", he held up his hands and said, "alright but please be careful, we don't know who the unsub is". She winked at him as she headed into the bathroom, a few minutes later when she stepped out of the stall she felt a smelly cloth go over her face, she struggled and struggled but he was to strong for her.

The last thing she heard before everything went black was, "you, I'm going to keep" and a sickening laugh as her eyes closed


	28. Chapter 28

Being Haunted Morgan style-Ch 28

Derek looked down at his watch and JJ said, "where's Garcie"?, Derek grinned and said, "our daughter is laying on her bladder and she had to go to the restroom, but she should have been back by now". Emily looked down at Penelopes screen and said, "ohhhhhhhh my god", Derek said, "what's wrong Em"?, Emily said, "the unsub, it's it's Sheriff Stone".

Derek said, "when I was walking back over here I saw him walking through the door", he got up and ran toward the bathroom door, he knocked and when he heard nothing he pushed the door open and said, "PENELOPEEE ARE YOU IN HERE"?, he heard nothing, he pushed every door open yelling her name, he looked up and saw JJ and Emily running over to him.

He punched the wall and said, "damn it, Stones got her", they all ran out of the room and headed to find Hotch, Reid and Hotch were talking when Derek and the girls ran over to him. Reid said, "what's wrong"?, Derek said, "baby girls gone, Stone has her". Hotch said, "what do you mean Stone has her"?, Emily said, "according to Garcias search the only thing the victims had in common was him".

Derek said, "he couldn't have gotten far, I'm going to go drive around and see if I can find him", Hotch nodded for Reid to go with him, Hotch said, "we need to focus on where Stone would go". JJ said, "we could try where he lived with his ex, maybe he is taking the victims there to punish them"?, Hotch looked down at the screen and got the address and said, "Stone better hope we find him before Derek does", as they run out of the police station.

As they got in the car Hotch said, "Em send the address to Reid and Dereks cell, they are a few minutes out and might be able to get to her first", Emily pulled out her cell and immediately sent the address. Reid looked down at his cell and said, "we are about 2 miles away from this location Derek, just stay on this road and about half a mile up turn right", he nodded his head yes as he floored the gas pedal.

A few minutes later Penelope opened her eyes and blurrily looked around the room, she tried to move her arms and legs and was able to see that she was tied to a huge bed. She started pulling on her restraints and she didn't stop pulling until there was blood streaming down her arms, she heard someone unlocking the door, she looked up and saw the smiling face of Sheriff Stone looking at her.

He walked over and sat down on the bed beside her and caressed the side of her face and said, "take it easy honey, you are going to hurt yourself", Penelope started screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME, GET AWAY". He laughed and said, "ohhh Penelope you are going to be with me forever and ever and we will raise this little bastard baby as a real family".

He slid his hands down her body and said, "I can't wait to make love to you and make you mine", Penelope felt tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked as him and said, "please don't hurt me or the baby". He leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, "I would never hurt you or our baby", she felt his lips kiss their way down her neck.

She was squirming around trying to get away from him but she found out that she wasn't going anywhere, he slowly lowered his face to hers and when he got close he quickly crashed his mouth to hers. Penelope tried to move her face but he held it in place and he moaned against her mouth as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Derek got in eye sight of the farm house and pulled over and said, "we need to walk from here Reid, we don't want him to know that we are coming", they got out of the car and put their vests on and slowly made their way toward the house. Derek looked through the window and saw the sheriffs hands roaming all over her body as he had her pinned to the bed kissing her.

Reid said, "easy Morgan", Derek balled his hand into a fist and said, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch", the next thing they heard was sheriff Stone screaming as he pulled away from Penelope. Derek smiled when he saw that Penelope had bitten the sheriffs lip, Reid had to grab onto Dereks arm when Stone slapped Penelope hard across the face.

Derek saw the sheriff stand up and start unbuckling his pants and he said, "we have to go in now Reid", Reid said, "alright on the count of 3 we break down that door and rush him". Derek and Reid stood in front of the door and Derek said, "1, 2, 3" and then he kicked the door down and when the sheriff saw them with their guns aimed at him he pulled out a knife and stabbed Penelope several times in the stomach".

When Derek heard her scream out in pain both him and Reid started firing their guns, when the sheriff hit the floor Derek lowered his gun and ran over to Penelope, after Reid checked and said, "he's gone", Derek screamed, "we need medics here Reid, NOW", Reid quickly pulled out his cell and dialed for 911 and when JJ, Hotch and Emily ran into the room they saw Derek beside Penelope holding her hand and begging her to hang on.

JJ's heart broke as she ran over and heard Derek say, "please hang on baby girl, please don't leave me now", JJ took her jacket off and quickly put pressure on her wounds and said, "hang on Garcie, hang on".


	29. Chapter 29

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 29

Derek watched helplessly as his wife laid unconscious, he brought her hand up to his lips and said, "please hang on baby girl, please", Hotch got on his cell and said, "where are those damn medics". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder when he heard sirens coming and said, "help is here Morgan", Derek touched Penelopes pale cheek and said, "did you hear that goddess, help is here, please don't give up".

Derek slid one hand down to Penelopes stomach and said, "Mia please fight for daddy, please", Emily ran outside to lead the medics to Penelope, a few seconds later JJ looked up to see 2 medics running through the door. Reid said, "Morgan let them help her", Derek looked up at them and said, "please help them, please". Hotch stood there hoping and praying that Penelope and the baby were going to be alright.

Rob the lead medic looked up at Derek and said, "is she allergic to any meds"?, he ran his hand over his head and said, "no, not that I know of", Tom the other medic said, "how far along is she"?, Derek said, "she will be 7 months along tomorrow". Rob looked up and said, "we need to get her loaded and out of here as soon as we possibly can".

Derek looked at Rob and said, "can I ride with her"?, Tom said, "yes but you have to stay out of the way and let Rob do his job", Derek stood back and said, "I promise I won't get in the way". Hotch walked forward and said, "how is the baby"?, Rob hooked a small monitor on her stomach and said, "the babies heartbeat is strong and normal so far".

Rob quickly checked her blood pressure while Tom worked on bandaging her wounds, Rob looked up at Derek as they strapped her down to the gurney and said, "we need to go sir". Derek looked at Emily and said, "can you call momma and Dave for me and let them know what is going on"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "yeah, I'll call them for you".

Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "they are both going to be fine Jayje", she laid her head on his chest and said, "I can't lose her Spence, I just can't", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "come on we can turn the scene over to the locals and head to the hospital". JJ looked at Penelope one final time before they loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

Derek hopped in beside her and put her hand in his and said, "I love you goddess, please don't give up on me", Rob looked at Derek and said, "after she was stabbed and lost consciousness did she ever wake up"?, he looked down at Rob and said, "no". Rob was talking to the hospital on his radio letting them know that they needed to have an OB on standby and waiting.

Hotch looked over his shoulder at Emily as she ended her call with Fran, JJ said, "what did Fran say"?, Emily said, "they will be here as soon as they can, Rossi was waking the pilot up and telling him to gas the plane, Fran said that she would call when they were ready to land". Hotch could only imagine what hell Derek was going through, nobody deserved to be hurt especially Penelope or the baby.

A few minutes later the ambulance roared into the parking lot and around to the ER entrance, the doors flew open and several doctors were standing there waiting to help Rob and Tom get Penelope out of the back of the ambulance. Derek stepped aside and watched as they wheeled her through the doors, he followed them into an exam room and stood helplessly as the doctors worked on Penelope.

Derek looked up when a doctor said, "how long has she been out"?, Derek looked at his watch and said, "maybe 30 minutes", Derek watched as a fetal monitor was hooked up on Penelopes stomach. The doctor started running a wand over her stomach and Derek said, "is the baby alright"?, the doctor said, "right now she is in distress, but I am looking at the papers from the medic and on the ride here the fetal heartrate was higher than it is now".

Derek said, "what does that mean"?, she put her hand on Dereks shoulder and started to say something and that is when Penelope heart monitor started going crazy, she said, "we need to get her to delivery and perform a C-Section". Derek said, "can I go with her"?, the doctor shook her head and said, "you can't be in the room with her but you can watch from the gallery".

The doctor looked over her shoulder and said, "show him to the delivery gallery", he leaned down and kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "I love you Penelope", he then rubbed her stomach and said, "daddy loves you to Mia", before the nurse led him out of the exam room. The doctor said, "alright ladies and gentlemen let's get her to delivery and bring this little girl into the world.

Derek stopped in the waiting room long enough to let them know that they were going to deliver the baby because she was in distress and then he took off running down the hall behind the nurse.


	30. Chapter 30

Being Haunted Morgan style-Ch 30

Derek watched from the gallery as Penelope was wheeled into the delivery room, he watched as she was prepped for the surgery, Derek took a deep breath as the doctor put the scapel up to her stomach and cut. He watched the doctor as she pulled the baby out and handed her to the waiting nurses, he prayed that she was going to be alright as they carried his daughter over and put her on the covered table and started checking her out.

His attention then went back to where the doctor was working on Penelope, he put his hands up on the glass and said a silent prayer that both his daughter and wife would be alright. About 45 minutes to an hour later he watched as Penelope was wheeled into recovery, a nurse came up into the gallery and said, "your wife will be in recovery for a few hours, the doctor has already taken care of her other wounds, she didn't want to put your wife through another surgery".

Derek looked at the nurse and said, "how is the baby"?, she smiled and said, "she is holding her own right now, that little girl is a fighter", Derek smiled and said, "when can I see her"?, the nurse said, "right now we aren't sure, but the doctor might be able to tell you more when she goes in to check on your wife once she is put into her room".

Derek sighed and said, "is there anyway that you can take a couple of pictures of her for me"?, the nurse smiled and said, "now that I can do", Derek handed his cell to her and smiled as he watched her disappear into the nursery where the baby was. A few minutes later she walked out and handed Dereks cell back to him and said, "there you go Mr. Morgan, I took 4 or 5 pictures of your daughter for you".

He grinned and said, "I'm going to go into the waiting room and let my family see pictures of the baby, can you come and get me when I can go and see my wife"?, she smiled and said, "I sure can". He sighed and said, "thank you", as he headed out toward the waiting room to let the team know how Penelope and the baby were doing and let them see the pictures of the baby.

Reid jumped up when he saw Derek coming toward them, Derek said, "Penelope is in recovery and the baby is in Neonatal ICU because she is 2 months early", Hotch said, "how is the baby"?, Derek smiled and said, "I haven't been able to see her yet but the nurse took a few pictures for me". Hotch smiled as he flipped through the pictures and said, "ohhhh Morgan she is beautiful".

Emily, JJ and Reid stood beside Hotch as he looked at the pictures, Reid said, "she has her mommas nose", Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "she has her moms fighting spirit to". Reid hugged Derek and said, "I'm so happy for you and Penelope", Derek smiled and said, "thanks pretty boy, that means alot to us", JJ wiped her eyes and said, "when can we see Penelope"?, Derek said, "the nurse said that it would be a couple of hours but that she would come and get us when it was time for us to see her".

They all walked over and sat down, Emily looked at Derek and said, "your mom and Rossi are on their way home and they will call when they land", he smiled at her and said, "thanks Em, I appreciate it". She put her hand on his and said, "I'm just glad that both of your girls are doing better", he sat back against the chair and took a deep breath and said, "me to Em, because I don't know what I would do if something happened to either of them".

A couple of hours later while a nurse was in doing a check of Penelopes vitals she started slowly waking up, the nurse went over and said, "Mrs. Morgan, Mrs. Morgan can you hear me"?, she nodded her head and weakly said, "yes, wh wh what happened"?, Penelope slid her hand down to her stomach and started crying and said, "ohhh my god, where's my baby, where's my baby"?, the nurse put her hand on top of Penelopes and said, "she's fine Mrs. Morgan, she is in the neonatal ICU".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "my husband, I want my husband", the nurse smiled and said, "we are getting ready to move you into your private room, I will go and get him and have him meet you there". She gently squeezed the nurses hand and said, "thank you", she smiled and said, "your welcome as she turned and headed toward the door as the orderlies came into the room to move her.

Derek looked up to see a nurse walking toward him and he jumped up and ran over and said, "is my wife alright"?, she smiled and said, "yes sir, she is awake and we are moving her to room 250". Derek smiled and said, "thank you", she started to turn and walk back toward the nurses station and Derek said, "does she know about the baby yet"?, the nurse smiled and said, "yes, when she woke up she put her hands on her stomach and got a little excited so we had to tell her, but once she found out that the baby was ok she calmed right down".

Derek sighed happily as he walked over to the team, JJ said, "is everything alright"?, he laughed and said, "yes, she is awake and they are moving her to room 250 right now". Derek took a deep breath and said, "are you guys ready to go and see her"?, Hotch grinned and said, "we are going to give you a few minutes alone with her before we all come in to see her".

He smiled and said, "alright, I will tell her that you all will be in to see her in a few minutes", they nodded their heads in agreement as they watched him head toward the elevator.


	31. Chapter 31

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 31

Derek stopped in front of Penelopes room and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside, he walked over to her bed and leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Penelopes eyes opened and she said, "wh what happened Derek"?, he sat down on the bed beside her and put his hand on top of hers and she laid there looking up at him as he told her what had happened.

She reached up and wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her face, she said, "I'm I'm I'm so sorry", he brought her hand to his lips and said, "baby you have nothing to be sorry about". She said, "because of me our daughter could have died", he said ,"baby girl, nothing that happened was your fault, the only thing that matters is that you and Mia are fine".

Penelope said, "when can we see her"?, he smiled and said, "the doctor is suppose to tell us when she comes in to check on you later", she intertwined their fingers and said, "I want to see the baby so bad handsome". Derek pulled out his cell and showed her the pictures of the baby that the nurse took for him and she said, "ohhhh handsome she is beautiful".

Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "she is beautiful just like her momma", he smiled down at her and said, "momma and Rossi are on their way back home and the team is in the waiting room and will come in to see you in a few minutes". She sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe that Mia is here", Derek smiled and said, "she is 2 months early but she is a fighter and holding her own".

Penelope looked over Dereks shoulder when she heard a knock on the door, she smiled when the doctor said, "how are you feeling Penelope"?, she moved around in the bed as Penelope smiled and said, "a little better, we just really want to see and hold our baby". The doctor smiled and said, "my name is Anita Dalton and I was the OB on call when you were brought in lastnight".

She smiled and said, "when can we see and hold Mia"?, Anita smiled and said, "so you have decided on a name already"?, Derek grinned and said, "yes, her name is Amelia Francine Morgan". They watched as the doctor wrote the name down before looking up at them, she said, "we will put her name down on her birth certificate and about when you can see Mia, that will probably be later today if you are up to it".

Penelope looked up and said, "is she still doing alright"?, Anita smiled and said, "yes she is, the only reason we have her in the neonatal ICU is because she is 2 months early", Derek nodded his head. Anita said, "but you can't tell by looking at her that she is a premie, she has strong lungs, 10 fingers, 10 toes", Penelope grinned and said, "I can't wait to hold our little angel in my arms".

Anita said, "you and Amelia are two very lucky people, an inch either way and neither of you would be here today", Derek sighed happily and said, "when do you think that I can take my baby girls home with me"?, the doctor grinned and said, "maybe by the end of the week if they both keep doing as good as they are now", Penelope smiled and said, "that's great, no offense doctor but I hate hospitals", Anita grinned and said, "no offense taken Penelope", she then looked down at Penelopes chart and said, "I am going to go and let you rest and then in a few hours we will bring Mia to you, ok"?, she smiled and happily said, "yes" and they watched as the doctor walked out of the room.

Derek smiled down at Penelope and said, "you really scared me baby girl, I thought that I had lost you", she ran her thumb over the top of his hand and said, "I'm here my love and I'm not going anywhere". He leaned in and gently kissed her lips and they pulled apart reluctantly when they heard a knock on the door, Penelope smiled and said, "come in guys, come in".

They all walked inside and over to her bedside where they one by one hugged her and told her that they loved her, she smiled and said, "I'm sorry that I scared all of you like that". JJ smiled and said, "honey it wasn't your fault, nothing that happened was your fault", Reid smiled and said, "we are just glad that you and the baby are both alright".

Penelope grinned and said, "we are suppose to get to see her in a little bit", Hotch said, "we saw her pictures, she is beautiful Garcia", Penelope grinned and said, "thanks bossman". Hotch smiled and said, "anytime Garcia, anytime", Emily sighed happily and said, "you really scared us Garcie", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I was so afraid that I was never gonna see you guys again".

Derek said, "it's ok goddess, your here with us and you and Mia are safe", Penelope wiped away tears and said, "when I felt that knife going into my stomach I was so afraid that both me and Mia were never gonna make it out of that house alive". Derek kissed her on the top of the head and said, "I would do anything to keep you and our family safe baby girl".

She smiled and said, "I know that handsome, I know", Hotch said, "you are on maternity leave for at least the next 6 weeks maybe even longer", she opened her mouth to object and Hotch said, "no objections Garcia". Penelope smiled and said, "yes bossman", Derek winked at her and said, "once she holds Mia in her arms I don't think you are gonna have any trouble convincing her to stay home", everybody laughed as she buried her head in Dereks chest.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to handsome, I always have and I always will", he then leaned in and gently kissed her lips.


	32. Chapter 32

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 32

A few hours later Hotch, Emily, JJ and Reid went to get some lunch while Derek stayed at his baby girls bedside, he wanted to be there in case she needed anything or in case they brought the baby in. He glances up and grins when he sees that Penelope is resting comfortably so he decides to lay his head against the back of the chair and rest his eyes.

Derek was startled awake by hearing Penelope screaming, "noooooooo, please don't", he jumped up and put her hand in his and said, "wake up baby, it's ok you and Mia are safe". She started slowly waking up, she opened her eyes and said, "ohhhhhhh god handsome it was so real, he was here and he was stabbing me in the stomach and he was trying to kill the baby".

Derek sat down on the side of her bed and said, "goddess you and the baby are safe and he can't hurt either of you anymore", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to Mia". Derek caressed the side of her face and said, "baby don't think like that, everything is alright and we will be taking our little angel home in no time", he then leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

They pulled apart when someone knocked on the door, Penelope smiled and said, "come in", the door opened and in walked the gang carrying some food for both of the new parents. Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh thanks guys, I am starving", Reid smiled and said, "we brought your favorite sandwich and chocolate brownie", she laughed and said, "thank you my little genius".

Emily grinned and said, "ohhh your mom called me while we were out and said that they should be here in a few hours and that she couldn't wait to hold that grandaughter of hers". Derek rolled his eyes and said, "now that sounds like my momma", Penelope looked around Derek and grinned when she saw the nurse pushing the basinette into the room.

The nurse smiled and said, "since you and Mia are both doing so much better we are going to leave her in here with you for a little while", Penelope rubbed her hands together and said, "I can't wait to hold her". The nurse grinned as she took the baby out of the basinette and put her into her mommas arms, when Penelope saw Mia's little face tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Derek took his finger and wiped away the tears and said, "she goddess, she is safe and sound and here in your arms", Penelope gently kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "ohhhhhhh Mia mommy loves you so much". Derek sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her and leaned down and kissed Mia's forehead and said, "there is daddy's little princess".

The team moved closer to the bed so that they could see the baby Reid grinned and said, "she is so tiny, I don't remember Henry being that tiny", JJ laughed as she kissed his cheek. Derek looked around to see Desi walking into the room, Desi said, "ohhhhhhhh she is beautiful big brother", Derek smiled and said, "thanks Desi", she kissed Dereks cheek and said, "anytime D".

After a few minutes Penelope handed the baby over to Derek who was completely in awe of the little angel in his arms, he leaned down and kissed her cheek and said, "you look so much like your momma". Penelope smiled and said, "I think she looks alot like you handsome", Hotch smiled and said, "speaking like a proud uncle I think she looks like both of you".

Penelope practically glowed and said, "thanks bossman", he smiled and said, "you are very welcome", Penelope yawned and Reid said, "you need to get some rest", she laughed and said, "that is all I have done today it rest". JJ said, "well that's because your body just suffered several major traumas and it needs time to rest and to heal".

She laid her head down and said, "maybe I will just close my eyes", Emily smiled and said, "ok Garcie, just rest your eyes for a little while", Derek looked at Desi and said, "would you like to hold your niece"?, she laughed and said, "I would love to". He gently handed the baby to her and stood there watching as she ran her finger down Mias cheek and said, "auntie Desi loves you little girl".

As the next several hours passed they passed Mia around so that everybody would get a chance to hold her, Emily looked down at Mia and said, "you are just so adorable aren't you, ohhhhh yes you are". A few minutes later Derek heard a knock at the door and looked up and smiled as he saw his mom and Dave walk into the room, Emily grinned and said, "would you like to hold your grandaughter"?, Fran smiled and said, "yes please".

Emily handed Mia to Fran and everybody watched as Fran kissed her first grandaughter on the forehead and said, "welcome to the Morgan family Mia", Dave looked over Fran's shoulder and said, "ohhhhhhhh she is gorgeous". Derek smiled and said, "I think she looks like Penelope", Fran giggled and said, "she looks like both her mommy and her daddy", everybody smiled as they watched Mia fall peacefully asleep in her grandma's arms.


	33. Chapter 33

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 33

Penelope woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile when she saw Derek feeding Mia her bottle and talking to her about her beautiful she was, Penelope laid there and listened as he soon switched to the story about how they had gotten married. When Derek got to the part where he was telling her about popping Kevin in the nose Penelope laughed out loud.

Derek looked up and said, "good morning goddess, how are you feeling"?, Penelope moved around and moaned in pain from the combination of her stab wounds and her C- section. Derek said, "baby would you like me to get you something for pain"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that's ok handsome I will push the call button for the nurse".

Derek winked at her as he took the bottle out of Mias mouth and gently placed her on his shoulder and started patting her back, after a few minutes Penelope giggled when Mia let out a good burp. Derek rubbed his hand up and down her back and said, "that's daddy's good girl", Penelope smiled when she saw the nurse walking into the room.

Nancy said, "what can I do for you Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope bit dwon on her lip and said, "can I have something for pain please"?, the nurse smiled and said, "you sure can, I will be right back with something for you". Penelope watched as the nurse turned and headed back out toward the nurses station, Derek gently got up out of the rocker and walked over and stood beside Penelopes bed.

Penelope smiled and said, "how is momma's angel"?, Mia started cooing and Derek said, "I believe she missed you goddess", he then put her gently in Penelopes arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you sweetness". Penelope smiled up at him and said, "I love you to handsome", Nancy came through the door and said, "I am going to put the pain meds in your IV it will start helping a lot faster that way".

Penelope and Derek watched as she inserted the needle into the port and pushed the meds, Nancy smiled and said, "that should kick in soon", she capped the needle and walked it over and put it in the sharps container and washed her hands and said, "is there anything else I can do for you"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "no not right now".

Nancy smiled and said, "I will be back in a little while to check on the two of you", Penelope and Derek smiled as she turned and headed out the door, Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "are you feeling any better at all baby girl"?, she glanced up from Mia and said, "I seem to be doing better handsome, I am just really sore and hurt a lot right now".

Derek said, "I'm sorry that you are hurting goddess, is there anything I can do for you"?, Penelope grinned and said, "no handsome", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "you will feel better when those pain meds kick in". She looked down at their daughter and then back up at him and said, "our family is the best medicine for me handsome".

He sat back down on the bed beside her and said, "hopefully today we will get to find out when you and Mia get to come home", she smiled and said, "from your lips to Gods ears my love". He smiled as he ran his finger down Mias cheek, Penelope sighed happily and said, "she is so beautiful isn't she Derek"?, he laughed and said, "she is beautiful", he looked up at Penelope and said, "she is beautiful just like you baby girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "she has her daddy's mouth and eyes", Derek grinned and said, "she has her mommas strength and heart", Penelope sighed and said, "we could have lost her Derek, we could have lose our Mia". Derek ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "I know baby, I know, but we didn't, you are both safe here with all of us".

Mia started moving around in Penelopes arms, she gently kissed the little girl on the forehead and said, "sleep precious angel sleep", Derek smiled and said, "I know that she is only a day old but I can't imagine our lives without her". Penelope looked up at him and said, "me either handsome, my heart is overflowing with love for our little miracle".

They were pulled from their conversation by the doctor walking into the room, she walked over to the bed and said, "how are you doing today Penelope"?, she smiled at the doctor and said, "sore and hurting but I am doing a lot better today". Derek sighed and said, "do you have any idea when you are going to let my baby girls go home with me doc"?, she laughed and said, "I want to keep them both for another day or two and monitor them".

Penelope said, "really, so you are saying that we could be out of here by Friday"?, she laughed and said, "yes, if you two keeping showing signs of improvement then yes you can be home by Friday". Penelope looked down at Mia and said, "did you hear that princess we could be going home in a couple of days", the doctor looked at both Derek and Penelope and said, "but when you go home there is to be no lifting anything heavier than the baby for at least 2 weeks".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I promise, nothing heavier than our little angel", the doctor smiled and said, "I will be back to check your incisions later but if you need anything please let us know". Derek and Penelope nodded their heads as the doctor turned and headed out of the room, Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "baby girl when we go home there will be nooooooooo lifting".

She winked at him and said, "I'll be good handsome, wellllll that is until it is ok for me too be bad again", he laughed and said, "woman have I told you how much I love you and our daughter today"?, she smiled and said, "I believe so buttttttt you can tell us anytime". Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you both with my whole heart and I will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe".

He then sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arm gently around her and Mia and they both sighed happily as they laid back against the back of the bed and smiled as they looked down at their little miracle who was now sleeping in her mommas arms.


	34. Chapter 34

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 34

The next couple of days flew by for the Morgans and Penelope grinned as she put the cute little onesie on Mia that said, "Daddy's Little Princess", Derek looked over her shoulder and said, "truer words were never spoken". Penelope laughed and said, "she already has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she handsome"?, he grinned and said, "goddess, she had me wrapped around her finger from the second I found out that you were pregnant".

Penelope leaned in and kissed Derek on the lips and said, "I love you handsome", he winked at her and said, "I love you to goddess", he rested his forehead against hers and they both laughed when Mia started kicking her feet and cooing. They were standing there smiling down at the baby when there was a knock on the door, they looked up and smiled when they saw the doctor walking into the room.

The doctor smiled and said, "here are your release papers, all they need are your signature and then you and Mia are ready to head home", Penelope smiled as she took the papers and quickly signed her name to them before handing them back to the doctor. Derek shook hands with the doctor and smiled and said, "thank you for everything you did for both of my baby girls".

She grinned and said, "you are welcome, I'm just glad that things worked out good for them, there for a while we could have lost them both", Derek looked over at Mia and Penelope and said, "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost them". She smiled and said, "you have both your wife and daughter and are getting to take them home today and that is wonderful".

Derek kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "it sure is doc, it sure is", she looked at Penelope and said, "remember no lifting anything heavier than the baby for at least 2 weeks". Penelope grinned at the doctor as she picked Mia up and said, "I promise nothing heavier than the baby for 2 weeks", Derek looked at the doctor and said, "don't worry doc she won't be lifting, I promise".

The doctor smiled and said, "if you need anything just call me", she handed Derek and Penelope a card with her numbers on it before turning around and walking out of the room. Derek kissed the top of Mias head and then kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhhh yes I sure am".

Derek laughed and said, "the nurse will be here soon with the wheelchair", she looked at him and said, "I don't need a wheelchair handsome", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "ohhhhhhhh yes you do". Mia started fussing in Penelopes arms and Derek said, "here goddess let me take our little squirmy angel", Penelope laughed as she handed the baby over to Derek.

When Derek put Mia on his shoulder and started patting her back she stopped crying, Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh yeah she is definitley gonna be a daddy's girl handsome". Derek laughed and said, "what can I say, I do have a wayyyyyy with the ladiesssss", she laughed and shook her head and said, "what am I gonna do with you my love"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "in 8 weeks I will be glad to show you a few things".

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and they pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat, they looked around and Penelope grinned and said, "hi Tina". Tina giggled and said, "are you and the little one ready to get out of here"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah we are definitley ready to get out of here".

Tina pushed the chair over to Penelope and said, "here let me help you down", Penelope smiled as she let Tina help her down into the wheelchair, she sat there watching as Derek strapped Mia into her carseat and covered her with her little blanket that Fran had knitted for her. Derek then smiled and said, "I'm going to go ahead down and get her strapped in and bring the car around to the entrance".

Penelope watched as Derek and Mia headed out of the room, she looked up at Tina and said, "how are your boys doing"?, Tina laughed and said, "they are spoiled completely rotten". Penelope laughed and said, "they are only little for such a short time", Tina sighed and said, "yeah tell me about it my boys are already 2, where did the time go"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I don't know, it just seems like I found out yesterday that I was pregnant and now here we are heading home already".

Tina put her hands on the back of the chair and started pushing Penelope toward the elevator, when they got downstairs to the front door Derek was sitting there waiting on them. She watched as Derek got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for her and helped her up out of the chair and helped her into their car, he then fastened her belt and kissed her lips gently before turning around.

Tina smiled and said, "have a safe trip home", a few minutes later Derek and Penelope waved as they pulled away from the hospital with their little angel all safe and sound strapped into the backseat. Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she looked over at him and smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan".

They both sighed happily as they headed closer and closer to home


	35. Chapter 35

Being Haunted Morgan Style-Ch 35

The Epilogue- 10 years later

Derek smiled as he walked into the living room and saw Penelope and their now 10 year old daughter Mia deocrating the tree, he laughed as he turned to see his 7 year old son Derek James Morgan chasing his twin 4 year old sisters Angela Jeniffer and Jessica Ashley Morgan around the table. Derek swooped Ashley up and said, "whoaaa there princess, where are you running off to"?, Ashley laughed and said, "me pwaying wif James daddy".

Derek kissed her cheek and said, "daddy loves you", she wrapped her little arms around his neck and said, "me lub you to daddy", he then put her down and watched as she ran across the room to catch her brother and sister. Derek walked over to the tree and kissed Penelope and Mia before rubbing Penelopes growing tummy, he grinned and said, "hello in there little one, daddy loves you".

He then picked up a set of lights and started helping Penelope and Mia put them on the tree when there was a knock at the door, Mia smiled and said, "I'll get ittttt", she ran over and looked out the window and squealed, "it's aunt JJ and uncle Spencer with Henry, Chad and Becky". She opened the door and smiled as they all walked into the room.

Henry is now almost 13 and he is carrying his 5 year old brother Chad in his arms while JJ was carrying 3 year old Becky in her arms, Derek looked up and saw Reid standing there with his arms full of packages so he put the lights down and said, "here let me help you with that pretty boy". Reid laughed and said, "thanks Morgan, do you think that you can help me carry the rest of the gifts in"?, Derek smiled and said, "sure, just let me grab my coat".

JJ walked over to Penelope and Becky laughed and said, "auntieeeeeeee PPPPPPPPPPP", Penelope smiled and said, "how is my little Becky bug"?, the little girl laughed out loud as Penelope kissed her little chubby cheek. Penelope laughed and said, "how are the roads Jayje"?, she sighed and said, "they are getting pretty slick, it looks like you might be having a house full of guests for the night".

Penelope laughed and said, "the more the merrier, right Mia"?, Mia smiled and said, "yeppppp, that's right momma", when Derek and Spencer came in they were followed by Hotch who was carrying 6 year old Megan Hotchner. Emily laughed as she and Jack carried the 4 year old twin boys Nathan and Zack into the room and helping them off with their coats

The boys laughed when they saw Becky, Angela and Ashley running around the room playing with Chad, they ran over and started playing in the toys as Desiree walked into the room carrying as many packages as she could carry. Derek turned and said, "here sis, let me help you with that". Desi said, "can you help me with the rest of them I couldn't carry them all"?, he laughed and said, "yeah we will help".

Hotch grinned and said, "here let me go to, I have the trunk filled with gifts for everybody", on their way out the door they ran into Rossi and Fran and Fran kissed Daves lips when he headed back out the door to help carry the gifts in. Fran walked over to the tree and smiled when she felt someone tugging on her leg, she looked down and said, "hello princess".

Ashley laughed and said, "nanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", Fran picked her up and kissed her cheek and said, "how is nana's angel tonight, are you ready for Santa"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "uh huh". Fran smiled when she looked around the huge room and said, "this place looks beautiful Penelope, you and Mia have really outdone yourselves this year".

Penelope sighed as she rubbed her stomach and said, "we had a lot of help, Desi helped and Derek hasn't been out with cases a lot lately soooooooo we have every room of this huge house looking Christmasy". Penelope looked up when she saw the men walking into the room, she said, "you four look like snowmen with all of that snow that is on you".

Derek put the packages down around the tree and said, "it has turned really bad out there", Penelope smiled and said, "alright everybody the weather is getting really bad out there sooooooooo you are all gonna stay here with us tonight, we have plenty of room so we will have places for everybody". The kids were all clapping their hands squealing, "yayyyyyyyyyyyyy" as they started heading toward the play room.

A few hours later Penelope said, "who knows what time it isssssssss"?, the smaller kids were jumping up and down saying, "tory time, tory time", Penelope smiled and said, "yes it's story time, how about everybody sit around the fireplace while Nonno reads Twas The Night Before Christmas". The kids all sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace while the adults sat down on the couches and chairs and waited for Rossi to start telling the story.

Penelpe smiled as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, he leaned down and whispered, I bet that the little ones will be asleep before he finishes with the story". She looked over her shoulder and said, "I bet your right", a few minutes later as Dave finished the story he grinned as he saw that all of the little ones were peacefully sleeping on the pillows that were laying in front of the fireplace.

Hotch grinned and said, "we need to get the little ones put down", Penelope watched as Derek, Reid, Hotch, Rossi and Fran carried the little ones up and put them in the bed. Penelope looked at the older kids and said, "if you want you can all go into the den and play a game or watch a movie", they smiled as they headed through the house.

A few minutes later the adults all came back downstairs and smiled when they saw that Penelope had fixed them all some hot cocoa, she smiled and said, "I thought that you would all enjoy something hot to drink". Derek smiled and said, "thank you goddess, this is delicious", Derek looked at everybody and said, "did I ever tell you guys the story of what made me follow my baby girl to Vegas"?, they all shook their heads and he sat down and opened his mouth to start the story.

He looked around the table and smiled and said, "well it all started" and as they all sat there listening to the love story of him and Penelope he couldn't help but smile knowing that their happiness all started because of the Christmas visitors all those years ago.


End file.
